Not a Monster
by JadaLiburd
Summary: The two met in Hargeon when Natsu along with his partner, a blue furred, flying cat named Happy, was on a mission. Lucy ended up following Natsu and Happy to Fairy Tail knowing who he was and was not afraid of him in the slightest. What will become of their relationship? Will Natsu hurt or kill her? Will Lucy stay by his side or leave him?
1. About the Main Characters

**Name:**Lucy Heartfilia

**Age:** 17

**Magic and Abilities:** Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic), Unison Raid, Urano Metria, Gottfried, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Speed, Keen Intellect, Magic Sensor, Expert Whip Specialist, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant

**Weapon: **Fleuve d'étoiles, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Light Pen

**Spirits: **Aquarius, Loke, Taurus, Plue, Cancer, Capricorn, Crux, Horologium, Lyra and Pyxis

**Affiliation: **Fairy Tail Guild, Heartfilia Clan

**Previous Affiliation: **Heartfilia Konzern

**Occupation: **Mage

**Team: **Team Natsu

**Base of Operation: **Fairy Tail Guild Building

**Relatives: **Anna Heartfilia [Ancestor, Jude Heartfilia [Father[Alive, Layla Heartfilia [Mother[Deceased]

**Counterpart: **Lucy Ashley

**Personality****: **Strong, optimistic, stubborn, kind, independent, motherly, loving, very confident, clever, genuinely caring, passionate for literature and plans to write a book. Likes reading, writing, shopping, cooking and assertive men. Favourite colours are blue and pink. She is a memeber of the Heartfilia family.

**Name: **Natsu Dragneel

**Age: **17

**Magic and Abilities:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightening Fire Dragon Mode, Black Fire Dragon Mode, Fire Dragon King Mode, Dragon Force, Transformation Magic, Curse Power, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Immense Strength, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Speed, Immense Durability, Immense Magic Power, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Manipulation Immunity, Sonata of the End, Chaos Shockwave, Chaos Barrier, Chaos Blast, Chaos Fist, Burst, Obliteration, Reaper Blade, Torch, Tower Wall, Wave, Arm, Annihilation

**Affiliation: **Fairy Tail

**Occupation: **Mage

**Team: **Team Natsu

**Base of Operation: **Fairy Tail Guild Building

**Relatives: **Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel [Parents[Deceased, Zeref Dragneel [Older brother[Alive, August [Nephew[Alive, Acnologia [Foster parent[Alive, Igneel [Foster Parent[Alive]

**Counterpart: **Natsu Dragion

**Personality: **As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding.Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Strategic mind helping him to find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess, never backs out of a fight. Stoic and composed.

**Name: **Happy

**Age: **6

**Magic and Abilities: **Aera, Transformation Magic, Enhanced Durability

**Affiliation: **Fairy Tail

**Occupation: **Mage

**Team: **Team Natsu

**Base of Operation: **Fairy Tail Guild Building

**Relatives: **Lucky [Father, Marl [Mother]

**Personality: **loyal to his team mates and fellow guild members, has a fairly significant amount of knowledge on the magic world, often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses, quick-witted and cheeky, loves fish, hates dogs (except for Plue), holds a respect and admiration to Exceeds like himself.

The rest of the guild is the same except Natsu is way...stronger than they are, so they fear him and no one ever calls him by his name except Happy. The only ones Natsu haven't been able to beat is Guildarts and Master Makarov. Natsu is in fact an S-Class wizard but took a small request because he was not in the mood. When he faught Guildarts, both of them ended up in the hospital same when he faught Master.


	2. Meeting

**Author's POV**

She was walking through Hargeon, angry because when she used her sex appeal to lower the price for a key the seller lowered it only 1,000 jewels.

While walking some girls run by talking about Salamander. Saying he is a famous mage,which perks her interest, so she quickly runs off in the direction the girls were going.

When she got to the crowd of girls she looked in the middle only to see Salmander. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she pushed through the crowd to see him better.

Once she reaches the front of the crowd her heart begins beating hard against her chest.

_"Is this love? Is this why my heart is beating so hard?"_ She wondered,

"Bora of Prominence." Someone said, knocking the celestial spirit mage back to reality,

"What are you talking about?" 'Salamander' asked, chuckling nervously,

The curious celestial spirit mage watched the man that spoke out. She couldn't see him very much but she new she likes his demanding nature. His voice was also smooth. When he spoke she saw his canine teeth which she thought was kinda weird but soated him. The cape which he had on looked like it was worn out a bit. Through the hood he wore she saw salmon pink hair. She couldn't really see his face with the hood covering it though.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the girls running away screaming. While the girls were running away they pushed her over.

"Itai!" She said when she landes on the hard ground,

"Hey" Someone said,

She looked up and saw a blue cat standing on its legs (?) looking at her.

"Um, Hi?" She asked tilting her head a bit,

"Are you alright? You fell pretty hard." He said,

"Oh...Uh...Yh" She said standing up and dusting her skirt off,

"So I'm guessing you're a mage?" She asked taking up the blue cat,

"Yep! Are you?" He asked,

"Yep! I'm a Celestial Spirit mage just like my mother was!" She said happily,

"Was?" He asked tilting his head,

"Ah, sh-she died when I was younger." She said with a small smile,

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss! I didn't mean to make you sad!" He shouted waving his hands about,

"Oh, no, it's ok! You don't have to worry." She said calming down the cat,

"Ok...My name is Happy, by the way." He said smiling up at her,

_"Happy? That's weird to call a cat.But he does make me happy with how cute he looks."_ She thought,

"My name's Lucy." She said smiling brightly at him,

"Excuse me" Said the same voice from earlier,

She looked up to see the same guy who had confronted 'Salamander'. He had him thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"That poor girl." Someone whispered,

"I know. What if Chaos hurts her?" Another said,

_"Chaos? As in the one who likes destruction? The one who was trained by Acnologia himself?"_ She thought looking up at the man, who's looking down at her,

"Is Chaos your real name?" She asked him tilting her head to the side,

"No! His name is Natsu!" Happy said smiling at her,

"Natsu?" She asked looking up at him, he looked at her surprised that she said it but he quickly regained his composure,

He then walked off, leaving both Lucy and Happy behind. But Lucy does not like being ignored so she followed him with Happy in her arms.

"Are you gonna follow us?" Happy asked,

"Well, it depends exactly. Where are you two going?" She asked looking down at the cat in her arms,

"We're going to our guild!" He said happily but Natsu just clicked his tongue,

"What guild are you in? I always wanted to join one." She said,

"Our guild is Fairy Tail!" He said,

"We're going to Fairy Tail! I heard so much about that guild!" She said brightly,

"Is Fairy Tail really that rowdy? Is Mira as pretty in real life as she is in the magazines? Is Natsu the strongest?" She kept firing questions not caring if they were answered or not,

"You really think Fairy Tail is that good?" Happy asked,

"They say the members of Fairy Tail treat each other like family." She said with a smile, "Besides I don't have a family it would be nice to at least feel like I have one." She said whispered but Natsu heard her,

"I have to give Bora to the authorities before we go back _there_." Natsu said pretending he didn't hear her last sentence,

"By the way, why do you keep calling him Bora? Isn't he Salamander?" She asked looking up at the male walking in front of her,

An irritated sigh escaped his lips, "His name isn't Salamander, it's Bora. Bora of Prominence. He tricks girl with love charms then sell them off." He said,

"What a horrible guy!" She shouted,

"Well you were a victim of his love charms." He said with a chuckle,

"Hey, I wasn't aware he was using one so that doesn't count." She defended,

He only laughed at her though.

The rest of the walk was quiet except for small snores coming from a certain blue cat.

After handing Bora off to the authorities, they began their walk to Fairy Tail.

"Hey Natsu?" He didn't answer,

"Natsu?" Yet again no answer,

"It's rude to ignore, someone who's talking to you." She said under her breath,

"Baka Na-kun" She said with a pout, _then_ is when he stopped, she stopped when he did,

"What did you call me?" He said glaring at her,

"What? Na-kun?" She asked tilting her head to the side,

"Don't call me that." He said, still glaring at her,

"Why?" She couldn't see his glare the shadow the hood was causing didn't give her the ability to see it,

"I don't do nicknames, woman." He said a small growl escaping his lips,

She then walked over to him and raised her hand, expecting a slap he growled at her making her jump but her hands still went forward.What she did actually surprised him. She didn't slap him she took off his hood.

"You're even more handsome than you sound." She said under her breath but he heard,

"If you call me my name I'll call you your name." She said smiling at him,

"No" Was his answer,

"sigh, fine then, Na-kun." And with that she pulled his hood back up and walked ahead,

He growled under his breath but followed.

**•~•~•~•**

It was getting late. The sun could be seen setting over the horizon as the two walked in silence and Happy, also in silence, was being held by Lucy.

"We stay here for the night." Natsu said as they stood in a clearing in the woods,

"Ok" Lucy said,

She and Happy left for fire wood while Natsu left for food.

When they came back, Natsu was already back with a dead boar at his feet.

After setting up the sticks Natsu lights his finger on fire and place it on the wood letting it light ablaze.

After eating, Happy went right on sleep, leaving the celestial spirit mage and the dragon slayer alone.

Lucy lie down on her back as she watched the stars. It always had a calming effect on her. It reminded her of her mother and of her celestial spirits, that she loves them dairly and treats them as friends instead of tools and shields.

"Hey, Na-kun?" She asked, he grunted, disliking the nickname she gave him, but him grunting just showed he's listening to her,

"Thank you for letting me come with you to Fairy Tail." She said then drifted into a deep sleep,

Natsu was surprised she told him that. He lie back on the ground. Did she even know who he was? Maybe she wants something. All those were the thoughts going through his head. He knew one thing though. She's a weirdo.

The next morning, Lucy woke up feeling movement. She lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

She then realized Natsu was carrying her on his back.

"Why didn't you wake me up instead?" She asked him,

"You wouldn't wake up." He said,

"Ok...why didn't you leave me there?" She asked,

"Happy wouldn't let me leave you behind." He said, letting an irritated sigh escape his lips because she was asking so many questions,

She looked at the blue cat on her head.

"Thanks Happy." She said reaching her hand up and petting his head,

"And thank you, Natsu, for carrying me." She said also petting his head,

"Since you're awake you can get off now." He said as he stopped walking,

"Way to ruin the mood." She said with a pout climbing off his back,

He only huffed in response and walked away. Lucy took Happy off her head and held him in her arms then followed Natsu.

**•~•~•~•**

They were finally at the guild.

"Here we are Lushy!" Happy said flying out her hands,

"You can fly!" She said surprised by the wings on the felines back,

"Yep!" He said proudly,

Lucy then realised Natsu walking off.

"Na-kun, where are you going?" She asked him but he just continued walking,

"Na? Kun?" Happy asked tilting his head, "He refused to call me my name and instead called me woman so I thought I'd give him a nickname." Happy nodded his head in understanding,

"Ok, let's go inside!" Happy shouted,

He then slammed the door open flying in. Lucy walked in right after him. Just as the magazines said the guild is very rowdy. Some were fighting, some were drinking and some were acting like normal people, sitting and talking.

Lucy avoided the things that were being thrown and walked to the bar.

"Hello!" Said the bar maid in a very cheery voice. She was a slender girl with nice curves. She had long white hair which was slightly curled at the ends. Her bangs were also tied up. She wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Are you Mirajane Strauss?" Lucy asked excitedly,

"Yes, I am! But call me Mira. Are you here to join the guild?" She asked sweetly,

"Yes." Lucy answers,

"Master will be back shortly. And we will see if you can join." She said and Lucy nods,

Then a booming voice and a huge giant walked into the guild.

"I LEAVE FOR A COUPLE MINUTES AND THIS IS WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE GUILD!" Said the giant angrily to which everyone stops,

Just like Mira, Lucy wasn't scared or frightened, she was smiling.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" The giant boomed, and everyone does what he says, then all of a sudden he shrunk into a small old man with a white mustache.He jumped up on the counter on the bar and sat cross legged.

"Hello there. I haven't seen you around." He said, looking at Lucy,

"Hello, my name is Lucy." Lucy said smiling brightly,

"Master, Lucy would like to join the guild." Mira said,

"Oh, what magic do you use?" He asked,

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage. I can summon celestial spirits." She said,

"We don't have one of those. So you would like to join the guild?" He asked,

"Yep!" She said,

"I have the stamp here Master." Mira said,

"Great, stamp Lucy, Mira." He said with a smile,

"What colour and where?" Mira asked,

"Pink and on the back of my right hand." Lucy said, and Mira gave her the Fairy Tail mark,

"Welcome to the guild, Lucy. My name is Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail." He said with a grin,

"I'm happy to be here, Master Makarov!" She said with a bright smile.

She then ran over to Happy, who was sitting on a table eating fish.

"Happy look!" She said showing him the guild mark, "I'm now a full fledged memeber of Fairy Tail!" She smiled,

"Great job, Lushy!" Happy said,

At the end of the day, Lucy went around Magnolia to find a place to live. She finds an apartment that costs 70,000 jewels. Even though it costs alot, it's the cheapest one in Magnolia and is close to the guild so she bought it and moved there.

**A/N:**

**_Kon'nichiwa!_**

**Even though I've already made a story about Natsu being feared, I couldn't help but make another. I read alot of stories where Natsu is raised by Acnologia so if this sounds like a story you've read that's probably the reason.** **That's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**_Sayōnara!_**


	3. MtHakobe

**Lucy's POV**

I've been in the guild for 3 days. I haven't seen Natsu since he brought me here but the thing that gets me is that everyone's afraid of him. Even mentioning his name frightens them.

I know what he can do, I heard what people say about him but he was raised by a "dragon" for crying out loud, Acnologia for that matter. How do expect someone raised by Acnologia to be kind, sweet and loving!?

Well, I'm not saying he can't. He's still human, kinda, which means he has feelings. I plan to show the world those feelings. Show them that he's not as mean as he lets on. Which brings me to my first plan. Getting close.

This boy named Romeo, from what I've heard his father went to Mt.Hakobe and have not returned in a while. I'm gonna go look for his dad for two things. The first is because everyone should have a kind and loving dad who cares about them and hearing that his dad or fellow guild member might die is unacceptable. Second reason is because I could get Natsu to come with me. So win-win.

"Hey Romeo." I said you the sobbing little boy,

"*Sniff* *sniff* Hi Lucy-nii." He said looking down,

"Have your father still haven't come back?" I asked,

"N-no." He said trying to stop the tears from falling,

"Will it make you feel better if I go look for him?" I asked,

"Really?" He asked hopefully,

"Yep! I'll go find your dad!" I said to the young boy,

"Thank you so much, Lucy-nii!" He said hugging me and I hugged back, "How can I repay you?" He asked looking up at me,

"You don't need to repay me, Romeo. I'm just happy I can help." I said with a bright smile,

"Thank you." He said hugging me again.

Now I have to find Happy he probably knows where Natsu is. I walk in the guild and wave and smile to the people who say hi to me. I finally find Happy sitting down on a table eating fish.

"Happy I need to ask you something about you know who." I said to the fish eating cat,

"Ok, Lushy. What do you need?" He asked,

"I want him to follow me to find Macao." I said with a smile,

"I don't think he'll wanna do that Lushy." Happy said with a sweat drop,

"I'm very stubborn so I can get to him do it." I said with a devious smile, to which Happy sweat drop,

I then feel a powerful surge of magic energy behind me. I turn around and see Natsu standing right behind me with a glare. All the guild members looked frightened. And I'm just here like "bruh".

"What the fuck Na-kun are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I scream at him and I hear gasps from the guild,

"I told you to stop calling me that woman." He said with a glare,

"Stop calling me woman." I said folding my arms and pout,

"No" He said with a growl,

"Ugh, let's just go." I said taking Happy up,

"Where? And why should I go with you?" He asked,

"Because!" I shout excitedly, I then put Happy on my head and grab his hand dragging him out the guild,

"Bye everyone!" I shout to the guild then leave,

**•~•~•~•**

"Now we just have to find transportation." I said putting a finger under my chin,

"No." I hear Natsu growl behind me,

"Why?" I asked with a bit of a whine,

"I'm not using transportation." He said with a hard glare,

"Then how are we gonna get to Mt.Hakobe?" I asked him with a glare of my own,

"I'm not going with you and why the fuck do you want your go up there?" He asked sitting on my couch. We were at my apartment so I could change into warm clothes for the trip.

"Ok, first, you are going with me. And second because Romeo wants to see his dad." I said simply,

"Why couldn't you go on your own? And I have a feeling that's not the only reason you want to go up there." He said,

I turn around and watch him and he watches me back.

"If you take off that hood I'll consider answering those questions." I said while packing a first aid kit,

I heard a growl, then a sigh. I turn around and see his hood down so I could see his face.

"Ok, so I didn't go on my own because I hate being alone most of the time. And your right that's not the only reason I wanted you go up there. I also wanted to go so I could be friends with you." I said simply,

I heard a grunt, then shuffling. I turn around to see him looking around my apartment. I just sigh and go in kitchen so if we get hungry up there. I then see Happy eating a salmon I was planning to eat when we get back.

"Happy what the actual fuck!?" I screamed at the feline who watched me wide eyed knowing that he had been caught,

He then spreads his wings and flew into the living room with me running after him.

I then bump into couch and fall over.

"Itai!" I said getting up and rubbing my rear,

I sigh then go back into the kitchen.

**•~•~•~•**

Sadly we ended up walking but on the bright side we made to the mountain. I'm so happy that I'm wearing warm clothes but the winds are still hard.

"Ugh," I groan, "I'm tired of walking."

I take out a silver key. "Open the Gate of the Clock Key! Horologium!" I shout and Horologium pops up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Horologium but do you think you can carry me the rest of way?" I asked looking at the grandfather clock,

"Of course Ms.Lucy." He said, I then get in and he follows Natsu.

""Where could he be?" She asked" Horologium said,

"I can't smell him at all. To much snow." Natsu said.

We continue walking, when out of nowhere a Vulcan came.

"Ok monkey! Where's Makao!?" Happy shouted,

The monkey ignored Happy and came running towards me.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" I shouted,

"Moooo!" Taurus shouted, "My, my Lucy. Looking good as always." He complimented, and I sweat drop,

""Just get the Vulcan!" She said" Horologium said,

**••After big awesome fight scene with Natsu and Taurus vs the Vulcan••**

After the fight the Vulcan turned into Makao. Take over Magic. It had taken over Makao body.

I sent Taurus and Horologium back to the celestial spirit world and took Makao to a cave we found.

"Makao are you ok?" I asked after wrapping his wounds,

"Y-yes." He said, "Chaos!?" He seemed afraid,

"It's ok Makao. He won't hurt you. He helped me come look for you." I said smiling at him,

"He helped?" He asked,

"Yep!" I said,

He sighed then chuckled, "I don't think I'll be able to face Romeo." He said sadly, "It's pathetic how I managed to take out nineteen Vulcans, but was Taken Over by the last one."

"Dont worry, Makao, I assure you that nineteen is a number you can brag about." I said seeing as it is true and he shouldn't be so down,

Natsu, Happy and I, with Makao, walk back to town.

"Romeo!" I shouted, when I saw him sitting on a step alone,

His eyes grew wide when he saw us. He ran towards his father tackling him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for making you go on a job dad." Romeo apologized to his father,

"Don't worry about it son. Tell those bullies that you bet their old man couldn't defeat 19 Vulcans." He said happily,

Romeo smiled at his dad then hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Lucy-nii!" He said happily,

"No problem Romeo. Those two helped me too." I said pointing towards Happy and Natsu.

He looked at them and walked cautiously over to them with me at his side. He stopped in front of Natsu and he crouched down to meet his height.

"Th-thank you for following, Lucy-nii and saving my dad." Romeo said,

A small smile graced Natsu's lips and he ruffled Romeo's hair. Romeo smiled happily at the gesture.

"If those bullies ever come back and talk shit again, you can come to me kid." He said to Romeo with a smirk,

Both Makao and Romeo's eyes widened by what he said. Romeo smiled happily at him. While Makao's gaze softened.

"Thank you!" He smiled happily,

We then waved at them then walked off.

"And you said that you didn't wanna come." I joked nugging him,

"Whatever." He said and walked up,

Happy and I just laughed.

**•~•~•~•**

**Author's POV**

They reached the guild and just when Natsu was gonna walk off Lucy grabbed his arm and he groaned while she giggled.

"We're back!" She shouted happily slamming the guild doors open.

She drag Natsu to the bar with her and sit him down.

"Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake, a fish for Happy and something for Na-kun?" She asked politely,

Mira nodded and went to make it.

When she gave them what they wanted Natsu almost immediately went upstairs while Happy stayed next to Lucy eating his fish.

When Natsu was gone everyone immediately crowded around her.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Any injuries?" They asked,

"I'm ok. I'm not hurt. No injuries. Why'd you ask?" She asked tilting her head a bit,

"Chaos didn't hurt her?" Someone asked,

"Maybe he blackmailed her into not telling us." Someone whispered,

She then turned around ignoring the people around her.

"Mira, can I have another strawberry milkshake?" She asked nicely,

"Of course, Lucy." Mira smiled.


	4. Daybreak

**Author's POV**

_"*slap* Why can't you act like a obedient young lady!? *slap*"_

_"B-but-"_

_"*slap* Shut Up!! You stupid child!"_

_"Ahh!!"_

_"I've told you to never bother me when I'm working but you still come!?"_

_"B-but t-today is-"_

_"*kick* You dumb child!!"_

_"Ahh..."_

_"Get up!"_

_"Ngh... *sniff*sniff*"_

_"Get up!"_

_"GET UP!"_

"Get up, Lushy!!" Happy shouted crying,

Lucy opened her eyes immediately and sat up straight after, scanning her surroundings. She sighed a breath of relief once she realized where she was.

"Lushy, are you ok? You were screaming and crying in your sleep." Happy asked worry laced in his voice,

She wiped the sweat and tears from her face and hugged the sobbing cat.

"I'm fine, Happy. Just a — bad dream..." She said looking at the him,

"A-are you sure?" He asked worry still present in his voice,

"Completely sure!" She said with a smile,

She then felt a pair of eyes on her as she looked up from the blue cat to the male sitting at her desk, turned around in the chair staring at her.

"Hi Na-kun!" She greeted with a bright smile, he only grunted,

A faint blush then made it to her cheeks.

"No need to be rude but you're going to need to leave so I can bathe and get dressed." She said kindly,

Natsu studied her features before standing and leaving the room followed by the blue furred, flying cat.

Once they were gone she flopped back on her bed. _"And I thought my panick attacks were bad, these dreams seems so — realistic." _sigh_ "I have a feeling Natsu isn't patient, so I should probably get ready." _

With that she jumped out of bed. She did her normal routine dressing in a sleeveless white shirt with blue trimming , a short dark blue skirt, black thigh high socks which reaches her mid thigh and brown boots that reach her knee.

After getting dressed she walked into her living room to find Natsu reading a book on her couch and Happy gone. _"Probably eating food out of my fridge." _She thought once she didn't see the feline with Natsu.

She went into her kitchen to see the feline, indeed, eating a fish on her counter and her refrigerator wide open. An annoyed sigh leaves her lips as she went towards the refrigerator taking two apples out and closing it.

She took up the blue feline placing him on her head and went back to Natsu. She set an apple on his lap and began eating the other. He looked at the apple, then at her, then back at the apple, he let out a sight and ate the apple.

"So why'd you guys come to my apartment?" She asked setting Happy on her lap,

"A job!" Happy said excitedly flying up to face her,

"You want to go on a job with...me?" She asked looking at Natsu and Happy. She was very confused. Why would Chaos, E.N.D even, want to go on a job with her? What's so special about her? She won't deny the fact that she wants to go but it's still weird and unexpected.

"Yep!" Happy said happily,

"Here's the job request." Happy said handing her the job request.

Lucy pouted at the poster. "You only want me to go on this job with you cause you need someone someone who's blonde." She said puffing her cheeks,

"That's not true!" Happy said, "Natsu knows transformation magic so he could've done it."

"Really? You know transformation magic?" She asked looking at the dragon slayer, he nodded,

"Can you show me?" She asked her eyes sparkling,

"Yeh Natsu! Do it!" Happy pressed,

"Fine." He mumbled,

He closed his eyes and in a puff of smoke he turned into Laxus Dreyar.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed upon seeing him change,

"That's amazing! But no offense, who's the guy you turned into?" She asked, she doesn't recognize this guy at all,

"That's Laxus Dreyar. He's the master's grandson." Happy informed,

She nodded her head in understanding. Natsu changed back to his normal form as they all get ready to leave for the job.

**Back at the guild**

"Hey Mira? Where's the request for stealing a book?" A short blue haired bookworm asked,

"I'm sorry, Levy-chan. Happy took that job request earlier today. He said he wanted to go on a job with Lucy." Mira said,

"Hey, but doesn't that mean that Chaos is going?" The fastest person in the guild, Jet, asked,

"I sure hope he doesn't hurt her. She's so nice, too." Wakaba said,

"Let's hope." Mira said,

"The reward for that quest had been moved up to 2,000,000 jewels." Master said,

"EHHHHH!?" They all exclaimed.

**With Lucy**

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezed,

They were walking to the client's house since Natsu refused to take a train or any form of transportation.

"Are you ok, Lushy?" Happy asked, flying beside her,

"I'm fine. Just have a feeling that someone was talking about me." She said rubbing her nose a bit,

"But, uh..., why didn't we take a train?" She asked tiredly,

"Well, Natsu doesn't like trains. Or any transportation, for that matter." Happy said shrugging his shoulders,

"Well, I'm tired. Can we rest?" She asked Natsu,

"No. We're almost there." Natsu said as he continued walking,

"Fine." She said with a pout.

**•~•~•~•**

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed, "We're finally here!"

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Happy suggested,

"I swear you're always hungry." Lucy said facepalming,

"You guys can go eat. I need to go buy something." Lucy said,

"Ok!" Happy said happily since he wants to go eat.

**30 minutes later**

"I ordered a smoothie for Lushy. If she doesn't hurry am gonna drink it." Happy said staring intensely at the smoothie,

"Tada!!" Lucy exclaimed, "How do I look?"

She was wearing a maid costume that reaches her mid thigh. Some thigh high white socks and black shoes. Her hair was in pig tails with a white maids hairband.

"Lushy you didn't have to wear that." Happy said with a sweat drop,

"Well, let's just say that I wanted to look the part." She said glaring at him,

"What do you think Na-kun?" She asked looking at him. He just watched her then continued eating.

She puffed her cheeks and fold her hands under bust.

"You guys can't even compliment a girl. No wonder you don't have girlfriends." She said walking towards the client's house angrily, leaving them behind — she took the smoothie.

When she reached the client's home she turned around to see Natsu and Happy walking towards her. She glared at them then stick her tongue out.

Knock knock

"Yes?" An lady asked opening the door a bit,

"We're here for the job request." Lucy said to the woman,

"Oh! Come right this way." She said showing her to the living room,

She looked out the door and motioned for them to hurry before following the woman.

Once they were all seated — including Happy and Natsu — the client introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Kaby Melon." Kaby introduced,

"You have a delicious name mister!" Happy said drooling,

Lucy slapped him upside the head.

"My name is Lucy. This is Happy and Natsu." She introduced herself and the two boys,

"We're here about the job you sent out. What exactly do you want us to do?" She asked,

"Mr.Everlue is the one who has the book at the moment. It is called "Daybreak". I want the book destroyed." He said looking at the group in front of him,

"Well 200,000 jewels is a lot to destroy one book." Happy said,

"Did you not hear? The reward had been raised to 2,000,000 jewels." Kaby said,

"Ehhhhh!?" Lucy and Happy exclaimed,

"Ahem, this might not be our business but why do you want this book to be destroyed?" Lucy asked after clearing her throat,

"I cannot allow that book to exist." He said clenching his fists and looking down.

Lucy nodded her head in understanding and the group left the house on their way to Everlue's Mansion.

Once at the mansion, Natsu and Happy hid in the forest a couple inches away from the mansion while Lucy was at the gate.

Out of nowhere a giant maid popped out the ground.

"You must be here for master's request for maids." The gorilla like woman said,

"Um...yes." Lucy said smiling at the maid,

Out of the hole the maid had originally came out of came some other maids — that were _very_ ugly — and Everlue.

He looks at Lucy up and down inspecting her while Lucy stands there nervously.

"No. Go away. You're ugly." Everlue stated to which the other maids laugh,

Lucy was angry though. "You call me ugly? Ha! Those things around you that you call maids look like they came from the pits of hell! Scratch that it probably looks better!" Lucy countered which surprises both the maids and Everlue,

Everlue growls and jumps back in his hole, along with the maids, away from Lucy.

When they left Lucy turned around and went towards where Natsu and Happy were hiding.

"Ok. That plan didn't work. So we'll have to use plan B." Lucy said looking at them,

They nodded their head as Lucy turns back to the house.

"Remind me to never call Lushy ugly." Happy whispered to Natsu before the two went after Lucy.

Happy picked Lucy up, after she changed her clothes, and Natsu used his fire as rocket boots to look through the windows.

Once they found the room which the library was in Natsu burns a circle into the window opening it and they went in.

"A man like him doesn't deserve such a wonderful library like this." Lucy said looking at the big library,

"Okay, Happy take the top shelf, Natsu take the bottom and I'll take the middle." She said and they went to work.

**20 minutes later**

"I found a book about fish!" Happy exclaimed excitedly,

"Happy that's not the book we're looking for." Lucy said facepalming,

"Any luck Na-kun?" Lucy asked looking down, only to see him asleep in a couch with his arm and folded,

Lucy glared at the dragon slayer that was asleep and went back to looking for the book.

After 10 minutes more of searching she finally found the book.

"I found it." She exclaimed happily,

She jumped down to where Natsu was supposed to be searching and looked at the book while Happy and Natsu came towards her.

"Let's burn it so I can buy fish." Happy said,

Natsu lit his hand on fire ready to burn the book.

"No!" She said holding the book yo her chest, "This book is written by my favorite writer Kemu Zaleon." She gushed,

"Let me keep it and we can tell Kaby we burned it." She said looking at Natsu,

"No." Natsu growled, "Give me the book."

"No! Let me read it first, please!" She begged she really wanted to at least read the book,

"No. Now give to me let me burn it you insolent woman." He said glaring at her,

"Come on Lushy. Just let Natsu burn the book." Happy whined,

"No! I want to read it first. Please!" She continued to beg,

"Give me the book you insolent woman! I knew you wouldn't be able to something as simple as this but Happy said he wanted to go on a job with you. Why can't you do what you're told!?" He shouted at her,

She froze in that moment.

_"You insolent brat!"_

_Slap_

_"Ahh!!!"_

_"Why can't you do what you're told!?"_

_Kick_

_"I-I'm s-sorry."_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lucy repeated backing away. Tears falling and sweat rolling down her skin.

"Lushy?" Happy asked again flying in front of her,

She flinched and stepped back hugging her self.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She said collapsing on the floor hiding her face,

"Lushy! Snap out of it!" Happy shouted shaking her hand, "Open your eyes!"

Natsu didn't know what was going on. People didn't usually do this when he shouted at them or hurt them. This was different. He triggered something. It wasn't him she feared. She feared someone else. It was either a panic attack or she's having an episode. The real question was who would traumatize such a cheerful girl like her? Just who is this girl and what happened in her past?

After about 2 minutes Lucy snapped her eyes open. She hugged herself as she looked up scanning her surroundings. She saw Happy next to her, tears streaming down his face and Natsu far in front standing of her. He seemed in deep thought.

"Lushy are you ok?" Happy asked worry laced in his voice,

She wiped away the sweat and tears and look at the cat with a smile.

"I'm fine Happy." She said with a smile,

Fake. That is what Natsu made of that smile. He almost believed it too. Why would a girl like her need to fake a smile?

Lucy got up from where she was on the ground and took up the book.

"Just let me read the book." She said looking at Natsu,

He just grunted and turned away from her. She sighed and opened the book only to be surprised by what it read.

Suddenly Everlue popped up out the ground.

"So you wanted that stupid book all along? Well it's mine." Everlue shouted at Lucy,

But Lucy ignored him and continued to read the book which angered Everlue.

"Vanish Brothers!" Everlue called, a door way opened in the library. There stood two males. One really tall and muscular and the other not so muscular but carries a huge frying pan.

"Na-kun, Happy, can you take care of these goons? I think this book holds a secret!" Lucy shouted to them,

"Aye!" Happy shouts and Natsu grunts,

"Take care of them, Vanish Brothers. I'll get the girl." Everlue said, then he jumped in his hole and went after Lucy,

"Happy go after that woman." Natsu said looking at the Vanish Brothers with his neutral expression,

"Aye sir!" And with that Happy flew off after Lucy and Everlue,

"You think you can defeat us!?" The bigger one said,

"Keep your calm." The smaller one said to his brother,

"Do you really think you'll be able to defeat Chaos?" Natsu asked pulling off his cape,

Both brothers were stunned and frightened seeing that the strongest mage, Chaos, is right in front of their eyes.

The smaller brother then clears his throat in order to calm himself.

"Flame attacks won't work on me Chaos." He said,

**(A/N: Cringey fight scene up ahead!!)**

But Natsu just smirked. He then ran towards them and the taller brother ran towards him. With one punch Natsu easily knocked out the taller brother. He watched the brother who was unconscious on the floor and looked up at the other.

With a smirk Natsu ran towards the smaller brother and kick him in the gut before he had a chance to defend himself. The smaller brother coughed up blood as he stayed on the floor with is frying pan away from him. Natsu went towards his frying pan and destroyed it as the smaller brother, now with no weapon, watched in fear as Natsu came towards him. Natsu kicked him in his gut again knocking him unconscious.

"Weak. I didn't even have to use my magic." Natsu said as he put his cape and hood back on. He walked out the library only to be confronted by the gorilla maid.

She threw a punch but Natsu caught it and threw her back. She went over the railing and dropped on the first floor.

Natsu jumped down, landing a couple inches away from her. The angry maid got up and ran towards Natsu attempting another punch only for it to be caught again. When suddenly a bright light enveloped both the maid and Natsu.

**With Lucy**

"Happy get out of there!" She shouted at the feline that was currently doing the backstroke in the sewer water,

"But it's warm!" Happy said looking at her from the water,

"That's sewer water Happy!" She said in disgust,

"Eww!" Happy screamed jumping out the water,

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Everlue shouted,

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage!?" Lucy shouted,

A bright light then shined and Virgo showed up with her fist still being held by Natsu.

"Grrr... Virgo take care of him!" Everlue shouted,

Virgo nodded her head. She took her fist away from Natsu and the two began to fight.

"Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy shouted grabbing the key,

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? -baby." Cancer asked,

"Baby?" Happy and Natsu asked simultaneously,

"I don't know. He just calls me that. I never told him to." Lucy said nervously trying to defend herself,

"Cancer take care of Everlue!" She told him,

Cancer nodded and did what she told him. Lucy then took out her whip, Fleuve d'étoiles, and got ready to fight along side Cancer when she heard a pained cry from Virgo.

She turned around to see Natsu about to throw another punch at her. She used her whip to stop him. He turned and watched her with annoyed look.

"Please don't hurt her to bad. She's a celestial spirit it's her job for her to do what her master tells her." Lucy pleaded,

He studied het face before letting out a sigh and nodding his head in agreement. She smiled at him taking her whip off his arm and turned back to help Cancer.

**After the fight**

"We have to get this book back to Kaby." Lucy said looking at the boys.

With Everlue's defeat, his mansion had began to collapse. Luckily they made it out just in time. The authorities later came and took Everlue away.

The group made their way back to Kaby's home.

"Here you go." Lucy said handing Kaby the book,

"What are you doing with that!? I told you to destroy it!!" He shouted angrily at her,

Lucy flinched when shouted at her. Natsu growled at Kaby causing him to stop.

"If you want this book destroyed. Do it yourself." Lucy said composing herself,

"Th-Then I'll burn it myself. I don't even want to look at this book!" He said dragging it out of her hands,

"I understand why you even despise the existence of this book." Lucy said surprising him,

"You're trying to protect the memory of your father. You are the son the Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?" She said surprising everyone in the room, including Natsu,

"H-how did you know that?" Kaby asked,

"Have you ever read the book?" Lucy asked,

"No. I only heard about it from my father." Kaby answered,

"But there's no need to read it! Even father told me it was a load of dung!!" He said clutching the book,

"The fact that my father wrote "Daybreak" brought shame to his name." He said,

"Third years ago my father came home after a three year absence. He said he wrote the worst book and chopped off his own arm so he would never write again. He later went to the hospital. I was so angry at him. I asked him why he did it and he told me the pay was to good to refuse. He wrote as bad a novel he could write. He abandoned his family for three years to write this bad novel. When I asked him what he was thinking, he said he was thinking of me the whole time. I just shouted at him I was so angry."

"It was only a little while later that father committed suicide. It was probably that weakness in him that made me hate him well after his death. But as the months turned to years, the hate gradually turned to regret. That maybe if I hadn't said those hurtful things Father would have never killed himself." Kaby said looking down,

"So to atone at least a little, I wanted to find the embarrassing final work of his life and destroy it to protect the honor of my fathers name in this world." He said digging in his pocket,

He took a match out his pocket and lit it.

"I'm sure father would want this too." He said putting the flame near the book,

"Wait!!" Lucy shouted, and almost immediately the book shone brightly,

"Wh-what's going on!?" Kaby asked worridly,

"The letters are floating off the book!!" Happy screamed in disbelief,

Natsu just stood there. He was actually interested to see where this was going.

"Kemu Zaleon...No, I'll use his real name, Zekua Melon, cast a spell on this book." Lucy said,

"A-A spell...?" Kaby asked,

"DEAR KABY!!?"

"Exactly! The spell he cast allowed the letters to reform themselves. On the inside, too. All of them." Lucy said,

The book opened and letters flew out and about. They began rearranging themselves.

"Whoa!! It's pretty!" Happy exclaimed upon seeing the letters,

"The reason he gave up writing might not be because he'd written an awful book. It could have been he'd just written a master piece." She said,

"The letters are dancing around!" Happy exclaimed,

"The letter he wrote to you, Kaby-san, was his best book." She said,

"This is the book that Kemu Zaleon really left behind." Lucy said,

"Father... I never even understood my own father." Kaby said as tears trickled down his face,

"Thank you. I think I won't burn this book after all." Kaby said,

"Then, I guess we won't get that payment." Lucy said walking away,

"What?" Kaby asked, "At least take it as a thank you."

"We didn't do what you asked so we can't accept the money." Lucy said as she continued walking away,

"Come on Na-kun, Happy." She said,

"You should go home, too." Natsu said before following Lucy,

**On their way back to the guild**

"Na-kun, I'm tired. Let's just go on a train." She whined,

"No." He said,

"Well can we at least stop and rest." She asked,

"No." He said,

She groaned before folding her hands under her bust, puffing her cheeks and followed.

Natsu sighed and squatted in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him confused,

"Climb on." He said,

She smiled happily and climbed on his back. When she was on he held her thighs firmly and began to walk back to the guild.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Na-kun..." She said,

He squeezed her thigh, indicating that he's listening to what she has to say.

"Thank you." And she fell asleep right after. Leaving Natsu awake. He was deep in thought. He was still wondering about what happened in Everlue's mansion. About her little panic attack or was it an episode.


	5. Titania

**Author's POV**

"Another smoothie Lucy?" Mira asked nicely,

"Can I have a strawberry shortcake instead?" Lucy asked politely,

"Coming right up." Mira said leaving,

When Mira came back she handed Lucy her shortcake and went to deal with another guild member.

Lucy was eating her shortcake with Happy beside her eating a fish.

It was a normal day in the guild, well, as normal as it can get. Elfman and Gray fighting, which leads to others joining, Cana drinking on a table, Visitar dancing around and Wakaba and Makao talking.

Gray had stopped fighting with Elfman and walked over to Lucy, sitting on the bar stool on her left.

"So, how long have you known Chaos and Happy?" Gray asked her,

"Hm? Um... Including today it would be the seventh day I've known the two." Lucy said after swallowing a piece of her cake,

"But you came to the guild six days ago." He said obviously confused,

"Oh, 'cause I met Na-kun and Happy in Hargeon. And when I asked them where they were going they said Fairy Tail. I asked them to bring me with them and they said yes! But the sun was already setting so we had to camp out and in the morning we left and...here we are now!" She said with a happy smile,

"Chaos brought you to the guild!?" Gray shouted in disbelief, earning the attention of everyone in the guild,

"What's going on?" Someone asked,

"Chaos brought Lucy to the guild!" Someone answered,

"What!? Really!?" They asked in disbelief,

"He even gave her a piggyback ride, twice." Happy added,

Lucy blushed at this. "I don't see how that is irrelevant cat." She said glaring at Happy,

"Really!?" Mira asked, now back by Lucy to see what the commotion was about,

"Yeh, he gave me a piggyback ride." Lucy said with a blush avoiding eye contact,

"You looooove~ him." Happy teased,

"I-I do not! I just want to be his friend." She said blush still evident on her face and still avoiding any eye contact,

"It isn't nice to talk about someone who isn't present, you know." Natsu said surprising everyone.

He was sitting on the bar stool on the right side of Lucy. Everyone quickly backed up from around the bar.

"H-how long have you been there?" Mira asked,

"Since the 'I gave her a piggyback ride.'." He said in his normal neutral expression.

All of a sudden someone came running into the guild.

"Erza's back!" They shouted. The whole guild began cleaning whatever mess they had made when they were fighting or in general.

The guild doors then open revealing a female with scarlet hair. She wore custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. She came into the guild with a giant decorated horn.

When she reached the middle of the guild she put down the horn.

"Is the Master anywhere around?" Erza asked,

"Welcome back!! The Master is at the League Meeting." Mira said with her usual kind smile,

"Is that so...?" She mumbled to herself,

"E-Erza-san what's that enormous thing you brought?" Someone asked,

"It's a horn of the monster I vanquished. The locals decorated it and gave it to me. I thought it was rather pretty, so I brought it back as a present." Erza said with a smile,

"By the way... I hear that you people have been causing nothing but trouble. Master may overlook it but I won't!!!" She said,

"Cana, you're drinking? In those clothes?" She asked,

"Urk.." Cana flinched,

"Visitar if you're going to dance, do it outside!" Erza said and he froze,

"Wakaba you're dropping the ashes on the table." She said to him,

"Nab.. Don't just stand in front of the request board all the time!! Pick a job!!!" She shouted,

Sigh "For pities sake! Do I have you do everything? Well, for today, I'll let you be without saying anything." She said to which Lucy sweat drops,

"She's saying a hell of alot for nothing." Lucy thought,

"Now back to business at hand. While I was out on a job I heard some disturbing rumors. I was going to ask the Master's opinion on it but seeing as he is absent I must take this into my own hands." She said,

"I will need Chaos and Gray's help with this." She said,

"What's this about?" Cana mumbled. The whole guild was wondering what was so bad that Erza had to ask for help.

"Erza... Chaos... Gray... " Mira mumbled, "This might just be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen."

"No." Natsu growled causing everyone, including Erza, to flinch,

"Lucy will be going." Mira said hiding her nervous,

"I'd love to come!" Lucy said excited,

The guild loves Lucy's optimism. She is always careful with her words and sees everything in a nice way, including Chaos. She always has a cheerful smile which could light the whole guild up. This guild is family and to know they have someone as kind and optimistic as she is in their family makes them happy.

"I'll only go because she needs protection." Natsu said with his normal neutral expression,

"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." She said sticking her tongue out at him,

Two things were going through the guilds mind at that moment. First one being "How is she not afraid of Chaos?" and the other being "She is to carefree and childish.".

Natsu then lit his finger on fire. "Stick your tongue out again, and I'll burn it." He said glaring at her,

"You wouldn't." She said glaring back,

"I would." He said.

**The next day (_at the train station_)**

Lucy looked around holding one suitcase. She didn't see anyone so she was wondering where they were.

"Hey Lucy! Over here!" Gray called,

She looked over to see him sitting on a bench, with no clothes.

She walked over your him and sweat dropped.

"Gray...Your clothes." She said,

"Agh...Again!?" He screamed in shock,

"Lushy!!" Happy shouted in happiness,

Lucy opened her arts just in time to catch the feline.

"Hi Happy!" Lucy said smiling at him,

"You seem really close to Happy even though you only knew him for, now, eight days." Gray said to her,

"I don't know either. My ma- I mean, my past friends tell me I naturally get close to people." She said,

"Oh! So that's why the whole guild seems so lively now!" Gray said,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"Fairy Tail treats each other like family. You're like a person in that family we needed. You're kind, optimistic, loving, pretty. Kinda like Mira, except you aren't a she-devil." Gray said,

Lucy blushed at the compliment. "Is that really how everyone sees me?" She asked blush still present,

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed,

"But Gray you should have seen Lushy on our first job. Everlue had some ugly maids and when he called Lushy ugly, she totally dragged Everlue's maids through the dirt." Happy said explaining what happened on the job,

"I was already in a mood! He just added oil to the flame." Lucy defended,

"Why were you angry?" Gray asked,

"Because some people can't give a girl a simple compliment." She said getting irritated,

"She wanted Natsu and I to compliment on her maid costume." Happy sweat dropped,

Lucy took out her phone and showed Gray the picture of her in the costume.

"How do I look Gray?" She asked showing him the picture,

"You look great, Lucy." Gray said smiling at her,

"Thanks, Gray." She said making the emphasis on Gray's name,

"Is everyone ready?" Erza asked showing up with a big bag of luggage three times her size,

"Oh! You actually came Chaos?" Erza exclaimed clearly surprised,

Erza then saw blonde hair and turned to see the other female who came with them.

"You must be a new member. My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said walking to Lucy and putting her hand out to shake Lucy's,

"Hi Erza-san. My name is Lucy." Lucy said with a bright smile shaking her hand.

Erza used her other hand and covered her eyes, with how bright a smile Lucy gave her.

"All aboard!!" The conductor called, and people, including the mages, filed into the train.

**•~•~•~•**

"Who would have thought Chaos had motion sickness?" Gray said looking at the poor state Natsu was in,

"Yes. It is indeed a surprise." Erza said,

Lucy was sitting on the left side of Natsu with Happy on her lap, Natsu was on her right looking out the window, Gray was seated across from Natsu, with Erza across from Lucy.

"Aye. I didn't know either." Happy said,

"Happy can you sit by Erza?" Lucy asked,

"Aye." Happy said and flew over by Erza sitting on her lap,

Lucy tugged on Natsu's arm and because he didn't have the strength to shrug her off he let her do whatever she wanted. She brought him down so he was resting his head on her lap.

She removed his hood and began to gently comb her fingers through his hair.

"Is that better?" She asked, he nodded his head a bit and she began to hum a song as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp a bit,

"You must be the girl everyone was talking about in the guild." Erza said,

"So it was Chaos who brought you to the guild. Do you know of his power?" Erza asked,

"Power? Oh! You mean how he was trained by two dragons. One the Fire Dragon King and the other the Dragon of Destruction. That he's a Dragon Slayer, knowing both fire and chaos magic?" She asked tilting her head a bit,

"Yeh, that." Gray said with a sweat drop,

"Then yes, I know of his power." She said, "Why do you ask?"

"Are you not afraid?" Erza asked,

"No. He won't hurt me." Lucy answered,

"How are you so sure he won't hurt you?" Gray asked,

"I don't believe Natsu would hurt her. I've been with Natsu all my life and he's never hurt me so I don't believe he'll hurt her." Happy said,

Lucy then felt Natsu moving her hand along her head. While she was talking she must have stopped. She answered his silent request and continued combing her fingers through his hair and rubbing his scalp.

"Lucy, Happy tells me you have episodes or panic attacks?" Erza asked,

Lucy froze, "Ah! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" Erza said waving her arms around,

"No it's ok." She said a small smile gracing her lips,

"I-I — my mother died when I was younger. She left me her celestial spirit keys. My father and I didn't take her death very well. And because I look like my mother my father would abuse me. I think he hated me. When he went to far I ran away. But even though I ran away it feels like he's searching for me. So I guess it leads to my panic attacks/episodes and nightmares." She said raising her back a bit,

"I apologize Lucy. I should not have said anything." Erza said bowing her head apologeticly,

"No, no. It's ok. You don't know how long I wanted to get that off my chest." Lucy said with a small smile.

Natsu had a feeling there's apart of that story she wasn't telling. Of course he didn't say anything. He didn't understand why but he took a liking to her. She wasn't afraid of him even though she knows who he is and what he can do and she has an addcticting scent. The most weird thing is that he feels an obligation to protect her. It's the same feeling he felt when Happy hatched just, different somehow.

Natsu turned over wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his face into her stomach. A small giggle escaped Lucy's lips as she continued to comb through Natsu's hair while humming a sweet tune.

"Oh! Erza-san why is it that you need help? You didn't say." Lucy said,

"Erza is fine, Lucy." Erza said, "on my way back from my last job I stopped at a pub. There were some people there who caught my attention."

**Flashback**

_"Hey dude, you're drinking to much!" Someone with a mummy hat said,_

_"Nobody could take this aggravation and not get mad at it!! We finally get our hands on Lullaby just to find it has a fucking seal!! What is that thing?! Nothing we did broke it!!!" His friend shouted angrily,_

_"Idiot! Pipe down!" The guys with the mummy hat shouted,_

_"Yeh, you're to loud." The fat one said,_

_"That magic seal can't be broken by simply numbers alone." Someone said, "I'll take it from here. You all can head bake to the guild."_

_"And tell Erigor, I will return with Lullaby in 3 days." He said,_

_"You're serious!? You've figured out a way to break the seal?" The fat one questioned,_

_"Wow!! That's Kage-chan for you!!" The one with the mummy hat said, _

**Flashback end**

"Lullaby?" Gray asked confusion written all over his face,

Lucy was deep in thought. She's heard of it before. "It could be some type of sleep magic." Lucy mumbled still deep in thought,

"I don't know. But when I heard that it was sealed, I figured it must have been some strong magic." Erza said,

"It isn't anything really. Sure, some guys are trying to some magic we don't know about but that doesn't make from a mission." Gray said,

"True. At first, I didn't give it much thought, either." Erza started, "That is until I heard the name Erigor. He's the ace of the Eisenwald wizard guild, Erigor also known as the Grim Reaper."

"Isn't Eisenwald a dark guild?" Lucy asked,

"Precisely."

The rest of the way was pretty good. Lucy and Natsu fell asleep, Happy fell asleep in Erza's lap and Gray and Erza were talking more about Lullaby.

**After the train ride**

"So why are we in this town Erza?" Happy asked,

"To investigate." Erza said,

"Oh no. You've gotta be kidding me." Gray said looking around,

"What's the matter, Gray?" Erza asked,

"We left Lucy and Chaos on the train!!" Gray exclaimed,

"Ehhh!!!" Happy shouted,

"What!?" Erza exclaimed,

"We were so caught up in discussion that we forgot to wake them up!!! I take full responsibility!!! One of you must hit me!!" Erza said,

Happy and Gray just sweat dropped.

"We must follow that train." Erza commanded

**With Natsu and Lucy**

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Kage said,

"Hm?" Lucy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, letting out a small yawn, she then look to who just spoke,

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kage asked,

"No...Who are you?" Lucy asked tilting her head a bit.

All of a sudden the train jolted and the bag that the person had dropped to the floor revealing a flute with a scull and three eyes.

"No!! I-It couldn't be..." Lucy thought,

She started sweating immensely. "So you saw that." Kage said, voice now low and menacing,

His voice woke up Natsu as he slowly sat up. The motion sickness still there but not that bad.

Lucy immediately grabbed her keys ready to call out a spirit when,

Kick

Kage kicked her to the other side of the train. Her head hit the the wall of the train cart hard, making her bleed.

"We can't have you doing that now can we, Fairy fly?" Kage said with a evil laugh,

A growl escaped Natsu's lips. It wasn't just any normal growl, it was a warning growl.

Kage, still not realizing that he just made an enemy with Chaos, made his way over to Lucy and kicked her hard in the gut, causing Lucy to cough up blood with how hard he kicked her.

Natsu, using the advantage that his stomach settled at least a little bit, punched Kage hard in the jaw and away from Lucy.

Natsu took up Lucy bridal style and jumped out the window of the train, leaving a hurt Kage in the train. Just before they jumped out Kage shouted: "You'll regret messing with the Eisenwald Guild!!".

He landed on his feet when a Magic Four-Wheeler Car came up to them, with Erza driving.

Gray, Erza and Happy came out the car and towards Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu set Lucy on her feet as she held her pounding head.

After bandaging up Lucy she told them what happened.

"The guy on the train had Lullaby!?" Erza shouted,

"Yes. And I know the magic it holds." Lucy said her face serious,

"Lullaby is "death magic". Anyone who hears the sound of the flute falls under death curse... The Mass-Murder Curse Magic, Lullaby." She said,

"Mass-Murder Magic!? If that gets into Erigor's hands-!! Who are they planning to use it on!?" Erza mumbled aloud,

Gray went atop, the magic car, Erza went in the drivers seat. Natsu, who refused to go in another form of transportation, grabbed Lucy, arms around her waist, and used his fire under his shoes like rocket boots, with Happy flying by his side.

"Meet you there." Natsu said before flying off at full speed, not even Happy was able to keep up with him, he wanted to kill or maybe brake all the bones of the guy who had hurt Lucy.


	6. Small Announcement

**So someone commented on this story saying it sounded like someone else's and if I did get it from said person I should give them credit.**

**I just wanted to say I didn't take that story from that author. I went an read there story after they told me the author's name and story title.**

**I admit it does kinda sound like their story and i apologize for that. I haven't tead their story until you told me about it.**

**I hope that clears up the misunderstanding, but my stories _are_ inspired off of different "Chaos" stories I've read so I apologize if I offended anybody.**

**Author's Name: _Lyonsgirl_**

**Their story's name: _Calming Chaos_**


	7. Lullaby

**Natsu's POV**

I arrive at Oshibana Station, with Lucy in my arms and Happy beside me. I set her on her feet and we look at the crowd in front of the station and the authorities trying to stop them from getting in.

Titania then showed up with Stripper and looked at the crowd.

"Move aside we are mages!" Titania shouted pushing through the crowd, Stripper right behind her. They crowd was still fussing over though.

I walked following the red head with Lucy walking beside me, Happy in her arms. When they saw me they immediately parted.

"Is that Chaos?"

"What is he doing here?"

When they realized Lucy beside me they began trying to pull her away. She was protesting and telling them it was fine but they were persistent to get her away from me.

I growl and they instantly let her go. We continued walking until we reach in front of the crowd to see Titania headbutting anyone who didn't answer her questions fast enough.

We were able to get into the station and with my nose I smelled someone familiar. It was the guy who had hurt Lucy.

I growl escaped my lips as I follow the scent. Lucy followed, with Happy still in her arms, she ushered Ice princess and red head to follow and they did.

When we reached our destination the whole Eisenwald guild was already there, probably knew we were coming from the guy that hurt Lucy.

"Them!! Those are the flies that were on the train!! Because of you Erigor's mad at me!!" The guy from the train yelled pointing at both me and Lucy,

This guy who I assumed was Erigor shut him up.

"What are you planning on doing with Lullaby, Erigor!?" Titania yelled at him,

He only smirked. "What do all train stations have?" He asked,

Titania's eyes widen in both fear and anger. "You plan to broadcast Lullaby!?" She shouted,

Erigor's smirk widened and he began to laugh a twisted laugh.

"Correct fly." He said keeping his smirk,

He then turned to me. He seemed a bit confused. I had on a cape having wrapped around my body and my hood up casting a shadow of my eyes. He couldn't see who I was, and I didn't care. I was more focused on the guy who had hit Lucy.

"Na-kun?" Lucy asked. I turned to her she had a bit of a worried face on.

"Is everything alright, Na-kun?" My eyes soften a bit,

"You should be worrying about yourself woman." I said, and she smiled at me,

"'Na-kun' isn't your real name is it?" Erigor asked, but I ignored him,

"I asked you something fly!!" He shouted angrily,

But I still ignored him. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Take care of these Fairy flies." He said to his minions, then flew away,

"Chaos, Gray, go after Erigor!! Lucy and I will take care of these guys!!" Titania shouted at Stripper and I. I growled at her, for thinking she can boss me around, and she flinched,

I felt someone touch me and I turn my glare to them. When I saw it was Lucy a gave her a half hearted glare. She smiled at me.

"Go find Erigor. We need to stop him quickly." She said, I studied her for a while before letting out a sigh,

I turn to Titania, "Protect her. If she's hurt you'll get hurt." I said to her and she nodded quickly.

After I said that I ran in the direction of Erigor, Stripper following.

**•~•~•~•**

We were running around for a while when I realized Erigor's scent has disappeared. He wasn't in the building anymore.

"He isn't here anymore." I said glaring at nothing in particular,

"Damn! Let's get back to the girls." Stripper said running in the direction of the girls, with me following.

**Lucy's POV**

After Na-kun left Happy flew out of my arms.

"Happy go hide I don't want you getting hurt." I said and be nodded flying off to hide.

I turned my attention back to the our enemies.

**•~•~•~•**

Erza had requiped into one of her armors and I was using only my whip since these guys were actually pretty weak.

"Erza, have you ever thought that the reason Na-kun acts mean to everyone because he is lonely?" I asked throwing someone with my wip,

"Elaborate.." She said throwing someone into somebody else,

"Well, if what I heard is true, he was raised by two dragons, both leaving him alone and he doesn't know why they did it or where they went." I said, "What if he thinks it's natural, that anyone who he gets close to will end up leaving him so he kept his distance from everyone."

"Did Mira tell you about his past?" Erza asked swinging her sword,

"No." I said kicking this guy where the sun doesn't shine,

"Well, you heard correctly about him being raised by two dragons, when Acnologia left him he was aimlessly wandering the forest."

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but I decided Natsu's past is gonna be in a seperate chapter so that upcoming chapter might also be short.**

**But don't worry if you are wondering about Lucy's past I will also make a separate chapter about that when the time is right.**


	8. His Past

**Author's POV**

The fairy tail guild was normal as it always was. But it has changed over the years. Let's go to when Natsu first came to guild.

* * *

A little boy woke up one morning to realize his foster parent Igneel was not around.

He knew that Igneel must have left for a good reason but it still hurt the young dragon slayer.

He went back to the cave he was sleeping in and saw a scarf made of dragon scales. He took it up and put it on. 'This the only thing I have to remind me of you.' The now depressed little boy thought.

* * *

He wondered around the forest and found a tossel of black hair. He ran towards it and met an older male that was sitting under a tree.

The male opened his eyes and widened them upon seeing Natsu.

"Little brother?" The male whispered as tears ran down his cheeks,

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned seeing as it is weird that a stranger called him 'little brother',

"My name Zeref. I am your brother. You probably don't remember but it's true." Zeref said walking to him,

"Then why did you leave me?" Natsu asked on the verge of tears,

"I apologize for leaving you but I needed you to be strong so you could kill me." Zeref said with a sad smile,

"Why do I have to kill you? Your my brother right?" Asked the confused young boy,

"Yes you are but I am evil and I don't have much control of myself so you must kill me." He said,

Natsu looked down sadly. "Your magic power is more powerful than mine. Am sorry." He said,

"It is ok, Natsu. I will take you to a dragon that will teach you strong magic." He said, Natsu nodded in understanding,

"But Natsu you must know that you are a creation of mine that is called E.N.D. It stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. You and our parents died in the past and I brought you back to life. I apologize but you are not human but a demon." Zeref continued explaining the situation to Natsu and after about 5 hours of explaining Natsu finally understood.

The next day Zeref took Natsu to Acnologia's cave.

"Natsu you must not tell Acnologia about me. If you do he will come after me and it must be you who will kill me." Zeref said,

"Ok." Natsu said nodding his head,

"I apologize but this will be the last time we see each other. We will meet again when you are much older." Zeref said. After saying that he gave Natsu a hug and left.

* * *

It's been 6 hours since Zeref had left Natsu and Acnologia still haven't come.

Natsu went inside the cave and saw bones on the ground. He was wondering who/what those bones belonged to until he heard a deafening roar.

He ran out the cave just in time to see Acnologia land.

"What do we have here a puny little human?" Acnologia snickered.

Natsu was a bit frightened seeing as this dragon's magic energy seems to 10 more than Igneel's.

"I'm not a human! I'm a demon and a fire dragon slayer!" He defended,

Acnologia lie down on his stomach amused by the little boys bravery.

"And what is you want from me?" He asked getting straight to the point of this conversation,

"I want you to teach me!!" Natsu said confidence in his words,

"Are you sure boy? My training will much more brutal than the fire dragon king." Acnologia smirked,

"I don't care I wanna be stronger!" Natsu said,

"What is your name boy?" Acnologia asked,

"Natsu Dragneel!" He said,

"We start at sunrise." Acnologia said transforming into his human form,

"Will I be able to do that?" Natsu asked in curiosity,

"I am not sure." He said, "Now go to sleep we start bright and early!"

* * *

After that day Natsu trained hard with Acnologia. Acnologia taught Natsu everything that Natsu didn't know.

Natsu soon turned emotionless and rude. He hated humans just as much as Acnologia did. Anything Acnologia told him to do Natsu did it without question.

He grew stronger a lot stronger. His magic level was very high and he knew both fire and chaos magic.

**•~•~•~•**

He woke up to see Acnologia gone just like Igneel. He was sad but quickly covered it up. 'Everyone that I get close to will leave so I should just distance myself.' He thought to himself.

He had a cape with a hood similar to the one Acnologia would wear. He threw it on now having a scarf to remind him of Igneel and a cape to remind him of Acnologia.

He walked threw the forest his face being covered by his hood. He eventually came upon a town called Magnolia. He heard from his dragons that in towns there are guilds that mages go to; to get jewels. Igneel thought it would have been a good idea if he could join one but Acnologia thought it was a waste of time.

He continued to walk until he approached a guild. He looked up to see it was called Fairy Tail. Not wanting to walk anymore than he needed he decided to join this guild.

**An hour before Natsu arrived**

In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall a 10 year old Erza was fighting an 11 year old Mira that has on Gothic clothing.

"You ugly troll!!" Mira called,

"You skimpy slut!!" Erza called.

They kept throwing insults and fighting.

A younger Wakaba and Makao were reading Sorcerer Weekly, especially the female models.

A 6 year old Cana was trying out her card magic when she spotted Gray...with no clothes, only his underwear.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana called to him,

"Wha!?" He exclaimed looking down at himself. He then ran off searching for his clothes.

Nab was at the request board looking for a job to take.

Yep! A totally normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone going about there day. When suddenly...

"What's that huge serge of magic!?" Wakaba exclaimed looking at the door,

"It is probably Guildarts." Master Makarov said standing on the balcony of the second floor,

"Isn't the town supposed to split in half when he comes back to town old man?" A 14 year old Laxus asked.

The door then opened but it didn't reveal Guildarts, it revealed a young boy. Everyone just watched him walk past. Makarov jumped down from the balcony landing in front of the boy.

"I am the master of this guild. May I ask your name and what you need?" Makarov asked.

He felt something off about the boy. He had magic energy coursing through his veins. It didn't sit well with him but he did not want to put the guild in a state of panic.

"My name's Natsu and I want to join this guild." Natsu said with no emotion in his voice,

"Follow me Natsu." Master said leading him to his office.

Once they were in his office, Master sat behind his desk while Natsu sat in front of it.

"Now tell me boy what is your magic and how you found out about this guild." Master said.

He was very interested in this boy.

"My magic is Dragon Slayer Magic and I heard about guilds from my dragons." Natsu stated,

Makarov was very shocked by the words that came out of this boys mouth. 'Dragon Slayer Magic!? That was one of the lost magics!! You can only get that if the magic is implanted into you or it was taught to you by real dragons. By what this boy is saying I am guessing that gets was raised by a real dragon or in this case two. If I have a dragon slayer Jose will be very jealous.' Makarov thought.

Happy of his discoveries, he took out the fairy tail guild mark stamp.

"What color and where?" He asked a little to happy,

"Midnight blue with black lining and on my shoulder." Natsu said pushing his cape away.

Makarov stamped him and Natsu fixed his cape but removed his hood, revealing his salmon pink hair.

"Because of how strong your magic is you will automatically be an S-Class Mage but when the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial comes around you must participate." Makarov said, Natsu nodded in understanding.

They walked out of the office and Makarov stood on the balcony while Natsu stood looking over so he can look at everybody.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!!" Makarov called and everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Makarov and the boy beside him. They were especially watching Natsu because of the amount of magic power he gave off and his hair.

"THIS IS OUR NEW MEMBER! HIS NAME IS NATSU AND HE IS A DRAGON SLAYER RAISED BY REAL DRAGONS!! HE WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE PROMOTED TO AN S-CLASS MAGE BUT TAKE THE S-CLASS MAGE PROMOTION TRIALS WHEN IT COMES AROUND!! BE NICE TO HIM AND MAKE HIM FEEL WELCOMED!!" Makarov told them and the guild erupted in cheering for their new member, some were skeptical and were complaining that he became a S-Class before taking the trials.

After Makarov's announcement he left back to his office for paper work. Natsu walked down the steps and headed for the door to find a place to live when he was stopped by a shirtless Gray.

"Hey! Fight me!!" Gray challenged,

"No." Natsu answered coldly,

"Ha! Look at this Erza! He doesn't wanna fight cause he's scared! He probably wasn't even raised by dragons!" Gray said wanting to taunt the boy so he would fight him.

Everyone caught on to what Gray was doing, the adults who felt his, magic power was hoping for that the new member ignored Gray. But that didn't happen.

With a swift punch to the stomach, Gray had flew across the guild to the bar, where some glass broke on him, and a Gray sized dent in the wall.

Gray began coughing up blood. Everyone turned from Gray to Natsu. They didn't even see or sense his attack happen. It just did.

"How dare you attack your own nakama!?" Erza shouted.

She ran to the boy but felt a sharp pain in her back and collapsed on the floor coughing up blood, slight burn marks on her skin. Natsu, with his exceptionally fast movements, was behind Erza in seconds and had attacked her.

Soon it was Mirajane angry at the new member. She ran towards him but before she could get close her body was engulfed in flames. She screamed out in pain, Natsu showing no will to stop.

"Mira!!" A young Lisanna cried out running to her older sister.

Natsu used his fire as a rope and tied it around Lisanna's leg and threw her into a wall, blood dripping out her head as she got knocked unconscious.

Master came rushing out his office, when he heard the commotion, and was surprised to see Natsu taking out each and every person in the guild.

Just when he was about to do something, Natsu was being held down by none other than Guildarts. Natsu quite easily kicked Guildarts off of him.

Master was surprised that Guildarts showed up but was even more surprised that Natsu kicked him off.

Both master and Guildarts fought the boy, all the guild members unconscious in the guild.

* * *

The next day everyone was in the hospital, including Natsu, Guildarts and master.

After that day everyone feared Natsu and steered clear of the boy. No one even dare speak his name, since if they did he would glare and growl at them.

Soon enough they found out he was raised by Acnologia by Natsu himself saying it. They began calling him 'Acnologia's son' and 'Chaos' and other names.

Soon Natsu found an egg. He was skeptical in taking care of it but he was still a young boy at the time and wanted a companion even if for a short time, since he thought whatever it was that would hatch would fear him when it found out what he was capable of.

When the egg hatched, he surprised to see a blue cat fly out. The feline immediately cuddled up your Natsu. He decided to name him Happy since the cat was keeping him company, and of course, making him happy.

He brought it the guild the next day and Happy was playing with a everyone.

As Happy grew, he saw that everyone was afraid of Natsu and he soon found out why when Natsu had hurt someone who had annoyed him.

Happy wasn't, well happy, that everyone was afraid of Natsu. He began still played with everyone but every now and then he would easily get angry at everyone because of how they acted around Natsu

It went on like that for days. The days turn to weeks. The weeks turn to months. The months turn to years.

Everyone afraid of Natsu.

* * *

But all that changed, when he met the brightest star.


	9. Lullaby 2

**A/N:**

**So the recent chapter was Natsu's past. I hope you like it.**

**The chapter before that tho, this is the continuation. So reread that chapter before this one so you don't get out the loop.**

**P.S. They don't know about him and Zeref and him being E.N.D so in the past chapters it is nothing to be taken seriously.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

"That's his past." Erza finished.

They had finished fighting off everyone while Erza was talking about Natsu's past.

"That's a tough past. He must be so lonely, even now." Lucy said,

"Are you saying him beating everyone was fine?" Erza snapped,

"Of course not!" Lucy hissed, "He came to some unknown guild because his dragons probably told him it was a good idea to join one, Igneel at least! And then the moment he joins some kid he never met came and picked a fight with him! When he refused the fight that same kid began talking bad about his dragons, which were technically his parents!! So when he does give him the fight, the kid got hurt and all of you attacked him even though he did exactly what the kid asked him!! If anyone is a monster it's the guild!"

At that point Gray and Natsu had already came back and was surprised to hear what was going on.

"Listen, I'm not saying what Natsu did was right. Actually it was far from the right thing to do! But I know that if someone had talked about my parents like that or anyone I cared about, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of them." Lucy said,

"So I think the guild should give him a chance." Lucy said petting Happy.

It was quiet. What are they supposed to do now? Are they really the monsters? Strong arms then wrapped around Lucy's waist, causing her to flinch.

"Thank you." Whispered a soft voice. It sounded cracked and strained. It was a surprise for her to feel tears dampen her shirt, but she couldn't help but smile. She turned around in his arms, Happy flying out her arms.

She wrapped her arms around his mid as the quiet room rang with soft sobs.

"Your welcome." She whispered back, lifting his head and wiping his tears with the pad of her thumb.

It was a surprise for all of them, but when Lucy had put her hand on his cheek and wiped his tears, Natsu gave her a big toothy grin that reached his eyes. It wasn't strained or fake. It was a nice, big, genuine grin.

**At the Legional Guild Meeting**

"How's Chaos, Makarov?" A chubby man with lipstick and blush asked,

"Ah... He seems to have taken a liking to our newest member." Makarov said,

"That poor child." A male with a spiked collar said,

"How hurt is the poor thing?" Someone asked,

"That's just it. They've went on a job together and went to retrieve a guild member that hadn't come back from a job yet. And both those times she's came back to the guild in a wonderful condition." He explains causing the people around him to gasp.

"She treats him like equal and doesn't see him as someone to be feared." Makarov said with a smile.

"She might just change him or take care of his temper." Makarov said voiced filled with hope.

Others murmured around him wondering who is the female that might change Chaos.

Just then a bird flies inside the meeting place. A letter in its talons adresessed to Makarov.

"A letter from Mirajane." The bird said giving the letter to Makarov. The bird flying away, after completing its task.

"Great job at the regional meeting Master!" Mira said in a cheery voice.

"What do think guys? This is my guilds poster girl!" Makarov exclaimed proudly.

"And while you were out, Erza, Gray and Chaos has formed a team. Lucy was happy to go so no fights happen between them, along with Happy." Mira stated in a cheery voice. Surprising the master.

"Well? What do you think about the predicament?" Mira asked.

Makarov didn't answer he was already sweating a lot.

"I wanted to pass the news on to you, so I'm sending this letter! See you!!" Mira said and disappeared.

At this point, Makarov was already sweating buckets.

'At this point they may destroy a whole town! Please keep them in check Lucy.' Makarov thought falling to the floor.

* * *

"So Erigor already left, huh?" Erza questioned,

"What are we gonna do about that?" Gray asked looking at the strong gust of wind that was preventing them from leaving.

"Why are you guys keeping me?" The guy who had hurt Lucy, Kage, asked. Natsu had gotten his turn to beat the shit out of him, now he has cuts and bruises all over his body, including burns.

"Because you're hurt,which means you need medical attention." Lucy said simply,

"Now, if only I had Virgo." Lucy mumbled, sitting on Natsu's lap and Happy on hers.

"I have it!" Happy said proudly,

"Happy even though Everlue went to jail you can't just take the key." Lucy scolded,

"But, Lushy, she gave me to give you." Happy whined,

"Really!?" Lucy asked surprised,

"Yep! Here ya go." Happy said giving her the key.

Lucy jumped out Natsu's lap, key in hand, and began chanting the words to summon Virgo.

"Summon the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy called. And in a flash of light and a ring of bells Virgo showed up.

"Hello Princess." Virgo said with no expression,

"Weren't you a gorilla the last time I saw you?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of being a huge female gorilla-like person like the last time, she was a teenage girl, with chains around her wrists and a maid outfit.

"I change my appearance on how my holders would like." Virgo said,

"Would like me to be like this?" She said in a gruff voice, and turned into the gorilla-like maid they saw before.

"N-No. Go back to before." Lucy sweat dropped and Virgo turned back to her teenage form.

"Virgo can you get us out of here?" Lucy asked.

When they got out, on the other side of the winds, it was blowing very hard and blowing things away.

"Princess! I'll hold your skirt down!" Virgo shouted, over the winds, holding down the back of Lucy's skirt while Lucy was holding down the front.

"I wouldn't worry about me." Lucy said with a sweatdrop as Virgo's skirt was flying up,

"Oh wow.." Gray murmured as he stood to the back of Virgo, his face aflame and steam technically coming out his head.

After moving a reasonable distance away from the winds, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and used his fire to fly up.

"What are you doing Na-kun?" Lucy asked turning around in his hold so she can hold on to him,

"Do you really think we'll be able to catch up with wind guy if we go in that?" He said motioning to the Magic-Mobile,

"True. Okay let's go." Lucy said. And with that they flew off towards Erigor, Erza and the others rushing to catch up with them, which deemed impossible.

When the two caught up to Erigor, Lucy held on tighter while Natsu gave him a fire fueled punch.

"Stay here." He said putting her far away from the fight that will commence.

"Hah? Then why'd you bring me here?" She asked a bit annoyed,

"Emotional support." He said bluntly.

She couldn't help but smile at his answer, knowing that he might actually open up to her now, and knowing his past helps a tonne.

"Hai!" She said cheerily.

A small smile grace his lips but quickly disappears when he hears Erigor groan. He walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, fueled by his flames, sending him flying.

"You." Erigor groans, "Those flames.. You're Chaos aren't you?"

Natsu doesn't answer his questions, just watch him with pure hatred.

"Going after the Guild Masters, huh?" Natsu whispered, "You're dumber than I thought."

"You!" He groans as another punch was connected with his stomach causing him to cough up blood.

Natsu steps back from him, blood on his hand but it wasn't Erigor's, it was his own.

"Na-kun!! Are you alright!?" Lucy asked, shouting from across the bridge seeing as they are very far from her.

"So you brought her with you?" Erigor chuckles, looking past him to see Lucy on the ground, a worried expression on her face.

"She's a cutie, too." He said, causing Natsu to glare at him, "To bad she's gonna die!!" Erigor shouted, using his winds to propel himself to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widen to fear when she saw Erigor zooming at her. Unable to move as fear consumed her, she sat there, eyes wide. When Erigor was close enough she closed her eyes, only to feel strong, warm arms wrap around her.

"How!?" Erigor shouted.

Lucy opened her eyes only to see Natsu holding her and Erigor's weapon against his back. His half-dragon side out as he had his scales out.

"Na-kun?" She asked opening her eyes fully. Even though they were in the midst of battle, she couldn't help but feel attracted to his scales. Both midnight blue and fiery red scales on his face, up his arms, down his legs and back.

Her curious mind getting the best of her as she lifted her hand to bring it across the scales on his cheek.

"So pretty." She whispered enough for him to hear. He watched her curiously as she continued to watch him over.

When he did it in the guild they got even more afraid of him but she was interested.

A long tail whipped out from under his cloak and wrapped around Erigor's neck.

"Are you ok?" He asked genuinely worried about the blonde beauty still in his hold.

"I'm fine." She whispered, totally engrossed by his new look.

"How's your back?" She asked, only focused on him as they kept strong eye contact.

"My scales protected me so I should be fine." He said, using his tail to throw Erigor across the bridge.

"That's good to know." She smiled, rubbing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. He smiled back, nuzzling his face into her hand a bit more.

"Ugh.." Erigor groans, snapping the two out the trance they were in.

"I'll kill you!" Erigor shouted use his wind to push Natsu off the bridge.

Lucy's eyes widen when she sees Natsu go off the edge. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now you." Erigor said turning to her.

Lucy shook in fear as Erigor lifted his hand ready for his attack. Her tears falling in both sadness and fear.

"Ahh!!" She screamed. Erigor's winds cutting at her skin causing her to bleed.

Natsu came up, using his fire, and was boiling when he saw, what he saw. Lucy was holding her bleeding arm, her body covered in cuts, and Erigor's hand was up to shoot another attack.

"Chaos Fire Dragon Roar!!" Natsu shouted blasting his attack at Erigor before flying down to Lucy.

"I'm sorry. You got hurt." He whispered placing his forehead on hers.

"It's ok. I'm just happy you're alive." She smiled touching his cheek.

"That puny attack won't work. My winds blows anything away." Erigor said proudly standing up. He had winds all over his body. His arms, legs, chest, waist, hip, face, neck, all over his body.

"This is Storm Mail. Fire attacks don't work against me." Erigor laughed.

Natsu dashed for him engulfing his hand in flames and punching Erigor only for his flames go be put out when he catches his fist.

"Fuck you." Natsu growled jumping back to Lucy to protect her.

"Na-kun, how hot can you're flames get?" Lucy asked,

"They can melt anything, why?" He asked keeping his eyes on Erigor incase he made a move.

"Wind always flows towards low pressure points. If you can make your fire really hot his armor will disappear and you'll be able to beat his ass." She said to him.

He smirked at her words. Taking off his cape and placed it around her.

"Your amazing." He breathes out. She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Don't get yourself hurt." She said,

"Yeh yeh." He rolled his eyes. He wrapped the cape around her body and pulled the hood over her head.

She scooted back a bit as he took a step forward. He engulfed himself in flames. With each passing second the heat of his fire rising.

'So hot! I could feel it radiating off of him!' Lucy thought scooting a bit farther away.

"Wha-!?" Erigor exclaimed realising his winds were sucking in towards Natsu.

When Erigor's wind armor was completely off him, Natsu launched himself at Erigor, a solid punch hitting him in the stomach. And just before he sent Erigor flying he whispered to him, "Try or hurt her again and I'll have your life." Erigor was sent flying, knocked unconscious from the strong impact.

Natsu limped over to Lucy, seeing as he drained a lot of his magic doing that attack. He dropped to his knees in front of her, panting.

Lucy lifted the hood from off her head and let Natsu hold her. A sigh of content leaving her lips. Natsu moved the cape aside a bit looking at the cuts on her body.

"Do they hurt?" He asked touching one of the many cuts on her body. She whimpered when he touched it, smacking his hand away.

"From since when do you care about me?" She questioned jokingly,

"Well I do now. You're just gonna have to get used to it." He said,

She giggled and touched the scales on his bicep.

"Their pretty." She said rubbing her hand over them.

"Weirdo." He said causing her to pout.

"Says the one that has a blue flying cat and can eat fire." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did you get this cape from Acnologia?" She questioned looking at the cape,

"Yeh. He left it for me. It's really important to me." He chuckled,

"So I'm guessing the scarf was from Igneel?" She said playing with the ends of it, as it was secure around his neck.

"He left it for me, too. It's also really important." He said wrapping it around her neck.

"And why are you putting them on me?" She questioned with a small blush,

"Because you're now important to me." He said under his breath. Her face flushed, she hid her face with the scarf and pulled the hood over her head in attempt to hide her rising blush. He laughed at her attempt to hide away.

A magic mobile came to a stop a few ways ahead of them. Everyone in it rushing off. Lucy removed the hood from off her head and the scarf from on her face.

A blue blur dashed into Lucy. Snuggling in her chest as Lucy pet his head.

"Erigor... How?" Kage murmured seeing the unconscious mage on the ground.

Erza and Gray shocked to see Lucy in the arms of Natsu and his cape and scarf on her.

Lucy slipped off Natsu's cape and gave it to him. She was about to take his scarf off but he insisted that she kept it on and she gladly accepts.

"Touch that flute and I'll end your misery here and now." Natsu said. The thing is he was only paying attention to the blonde in front of him when he said that.

Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy looked in the direction of the flute only to see Kage take a step back, fear plastered on his face.

* * *

"Just who is this guy?" Kage questioned looking at the back of Natsu's head.

Erza was sitting beside Kage with Happy in her lap. Across from them was Lucy, she had Natsu's head in her lap as she combed her fingers through his hair and humming a tune. Natsu's face was turned to Lucy's stomach his arms wrapped around her waist. Gray was driving the magic mobile seeing as Erza was getting tired, though she won't admit it. They were heading to the guildmasters hall.

"Chaos." Gray answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't you see his flames when he had beat you?" Gray asked.

Kage clicked his tongue and looked away. He took a glance at Natsu and Lucy and shuddered.

'If we hadn't been on transportation when I had kicked her I probably wouldn't be here right now, would I?' He questioned himself and swallowed thickly.

They stayed quiet after that only the sound of Lucy's humming. They listened to her hum, Erza trying her best to stay awake along with Gray; Kage, Natsu and Happy already asleep. Lucy's eyes were closed but she was still awake humming her tune.

When they reached at their destination, Lucy had stopped humming, snapping them out of the small trance it seems like they were in.

Each of them climbed out the magic mobile. Lucy helped Natsu off, Happy on her head, seeing as he had used a lot of magic in one sitting. Erza held the flute and Gray helped Kage off.

At the same time the guild masters meeting was finished and they came outside to see the group coming towards them.

"This is Lullaby. The Eisenwald guild was planning to use it on you, guildmasters." Erza explained.

They paid attention to Erza but soon moved their attention to a certain dragon slayer and a celestial mage. Erza realizes the lack of attention and turns around to see why, her eyes widening then softening at the sight that was displayed in front of everyone.

Lucy who still had on Natsu's scarf was treating some of his wounds.

"Is that better?" She asked. Natsu nodded and smiled a bit and so did Lucy.

She looked at his cape and frowned. It has a tear in the back, probably when Erigor had tried to attack her.

"How about you come to my apartment when we get back, so I can fix your cape?" She asked, not sure, seeing how the cape is very important to him. He nodded his head and she smiled.

She began treating her own wounds and Natsu helps which makes her happy.

"I've never seen him smile." Makarov said surprised at how close Natsu and Lucy seem to be.

Erza turned back to Master a sad look on her face.

"Master... I told her his past." Erza said. Everyone was shocked to see that she was still around him after hearing his past.

"Oh? What did she think?" Master questioned.

"She said that what he did was wrong but it didn't excuse what we did." Erza said looking back at her,

"What do you mean child?" Makarov asked confused,

"She said that his past was tough and he must be lonely, even now. When I had asked her if she thinks what he did was right she answered 'Of course not.', That 'He came to an unknown guild because Igneel probably suggested he joined one.' That 'When he joined a child he never met challenged him to a fight and insulted his foster parents.' That 'When he gave the kid the fight he wanted, everyone began to hurt him and eventually excluding him and fearing him.' " Erza said, eyes still on the two in front of her.

"She said if anyone was the monster, it was the guild, and that we should give him a chance." Erza finished.

At the end of the story, everyones eyes were still on the two before them.

Lucy was talking to Happy and Natsu was watching her with care and protectiveness. They saw that the small times she would smile and laugh, he would smile with her.

Suddenly, his eyes dilated and his head whipped their way, startling them. Eyes still dilated he picked Lucy up, with Happy, and jumped back.

"Drop the flute and move back!!" Natsu growled. And they did just that.

They all gather beside Natsu who was keeping Lucy close to his chest, her back turned to the flute but she was looking over her shoulder to see what was happening.

They watched as the flute glowed and began to speak.

"I can't stand this anymore! I, myself, will eat on your souls!!" Lullaby shouted as the flute took the shape of a Gigantic monster.

"Wh-what!? I didn't know about this!!" Kage shouted shocked,

"Oh my.. What trouble..." The chubby man with lipstick and blush said with a smile but you could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm so hungry, I can't stand it!! Your souls will be my meal!!" Lullaby said.

"The flute turned into a monster." Lucy whispered shakily.

Natsu glares hard at the monster as he rubbed circles on Lucy's back. Happy, also afraid, flew into Lucy's arms.

"Now which soul should I eat first?" Lullaby wondered out loud,

"This is Zeref's magic. Living magic." The guy with the spiked collar said,

"Zeref the Black Wizard. The most evil wizard in history. Who would have thought his magic from hundreds of years ago would have made an appearance in our world, today?" The man in lipstick and blush said with a smile and a hand on his cheek.

"I've made my decision." Lullaby said.

Lucy shook vigorously, clinging to Natsu, for he makes her feel safe.

"I'll eat all of them!!" Lullaby shouted using his magic.

In a second Lucy was beside Master, Happy in her arms, and Natsu, Gray and Erza was attacking the monster.

"Chaos Fire Dragon Roar!!" Natsu shouted. Blue and Red flames spewed from his mouth aimed and caught the monster. Erza changed into her Flame Empress Armor to protect herself, since she was close to the monster, but Natsu's fire was to hot and ended up melting it, surprising everyone.

They continued to attack making progress as they went on. When Lullaby shot an attack at Lucy and the guild masters. She wanted to call out her spirits but she was frozen in fear.

"Ice make: Shield!!" Gray called. He was already in front of them, both his arms in front of his with a ice made shield protecting then from Lullaby's attack.

"He can do maker magic with such speed!!" A guild masters shouted in surprise.

"Ice make: Lance!!" Gray shouted. Lances made of ice a hot from his hand and into Lullaby's side, making a hole.

"Now!!" He shouted and, as if on cue, all three of them attacked Lullaby at the same time, defeating it in the process. It fell over and destroyed the meeting place for the guild masters.

"They made such quick work of Zeref's demon."

"Th-That's incredible."

Remembering that Natsu was using a lot of his magic and was probably drained, Lucy scrambled to her feet and ran to Natsu. She got to him just in time, seeing as he was about to tople over.

"Are you ok?" She questioned worriedly.

She sat him down and rested her hand on his cheek. He nuzzled into her hand and looked at her.

"I'm fine, just drained." He said,

"Baka! If you were drained why'd you fight?" She questioned,

"To protect you." He said bluntly.

A deep blush came to her face, causing him to chuckle.

"The meeting place!!" A guild master shouted.

"It's completely demolished!!" Another shouted.

By the time Lucy had helped Natsu back to his feet, Master Makarov and everyone else were already making their escape.

"I think we should go too, Natsu." Lucy said.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Someone said.

Lucy turned her head to see a chubby man with lipstick and blush and beside him was a slimmer male with a spike collar around his neck.

"My name's is Lucy. And you are?" Lucy questioned politely,

"I am Bob. The Blue Pegasus Guild master." Bob said with a smile,

"I'm Goldmine. The Quatro Cerberus Guild master." Goldmine said.

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy smiled,

"Watch over Chaos, alright?" Bob asked,

"Hai!" Lucy said with a giggle.

"C'mon Na-kun." Lucy said turning around and walking away with Natsu.


	10. S-Class Mission

**Author's POV**

"Huh?" Lucy mumbled rubbing her left eye,

"What just happened?" Lucy asked sitting up, a small yawn passed her lips.

"It was probably Mystogun." Jet said,

"Mystogun?" Lucy questioned,

"One of the strongest guys in the guild. He's an S-Class like Chaos." Levy said sitting beside Lucy,

"And nobody's ever seen his face. He puts everyone to sleep, takes a request, then leave." Droy said.

"Only Master's seen him." Jet said,

"That's kinda creepy, don't ya think?" Lucy murmured with a shiver running up her spine and it wasn't a good one.

"I've seen him." A blonde male said, from the upstairs.

"Laxus!?" Max shouted,

"You were here!!" Someone shouted,

"We hardly ever see you!!"

"Laxus? That's the guy Natsu turned into, right Happy?" Lucy asked Happy,

"Aye!!" Happy said, flying into Lucy's arms.

"And your the girl who changed Chaos." Laxus said looking at Lucy,

"I didn't change him, for your information. I became his friend." Lucy sighed rolling her eyes.

"Hah? Let's see about that." Laxus snickered. He teleported, using his lightning, in front of Lucy and threw a punch.

But instead of hitting Lucy, it hit the table. Natsu had already picked up Lucy, bridal style, and seated her at a different table. He walked back to Laxus and stopped a couple inches away from him, a deadly glare present on his face.

"What's up with you? Angry I'm gonna hurt your new friend." Laxus laughed.

Natsu didn't say anything, he just threw a deadly glare at Laxus and everyone saw that Laxus had flinched.

"Don't provoke him, Laxus. He beat you once he could do it again." Master said looking their way.

"Who says he could beat me, old man? Just because he beat us back then doesn't mean he could beat us now. As far as I see it, you guys are just afraid that he beats your asses again, when you guys could probably beat him now." Laxus said.

The guild erupted in whispers and mumurs.

"If you think your so high and mighty why don't you fight him yourself?" Lucy said standing at Natsu's side with a pissed look just as scary as Mira's and Erza's.

"You know what? I'm not gonna deal with people like you." Lucy sighed though she was still pissed.

"I'm leaving. If ya need me I'll be at my apartment." Lucy said walking out the guild while waving.

* * *

"Stupid asshole!" Lucy screamed throwing her pillow across the room.

"Calm down." Natsu said climbing through her window,

"Don't act like your not pissed." Lucy said throwing a glare his way,

"Of course I'm not pissed, there's no reason to be pissed after someone who's only talk." Natsu said sitting on her bed.

She looked at him before letting out a sigh. She sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go on a job? It'll take your mind off him." Natsu suggested,

"I don't see why not." Lucy sighed getting up.

"Let's leave tomorrow, though. I'm tired." She said walking to her bathroom.

Natsu nodded just before she went in. After a while, Happy flew through Lucy's window with a request in hand.

"Look Natsu!" Happy said handing him the request.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu said with a small smile petting Happy's head.

He read over the request, looking at the reward especially.

S-CLASS MISSION

HELP US!!

OUR ISLAND IS UNDER A TERRIBLE CURSE! WE NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE COME SAVE US!!

REWARD: 7,000,000 J One Golden Key

Is what the request read. _'Lucy wouldn't want to go if she knew the island was cursed.' _Natsu thought with furrowed eyebrows.

'_I can persuade her with the reward though.'_ Natsu thought with a smirk.

Lucy walked out the bathroom with a towel around her body, hugging her curves and a towel in her hands drying her hair.

"You already found a job?" Lucy questioned walking over to them.

"Lushy, you're naked." Happy sweat dropped,

"I have on a towel, stupid cat." Lucy said sending a glare at Happy, "Besides I trust you and Na-kun." She said with a small smile.

Just when Natsu was gonna tell her about the request there was a knock at the door. Lucy got up and walked out her room to the door, Natsu and Happy following after her. Lucy tiptoed and looked through the peephole.

She opened the door and was met with a wide eyed Erza and a blushing Gray. She querked and eyebrow at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked with her arms folded and leaning against the door frame.

When she did this they realised Natsu was in there sitting on her couch. Even though he wasn't looking at them, they knew he was listening.

"You guys can't talk since I'm in a towel?" Lucy giggled,

"Wait, on the couch. I'll go get dressed." Lucy smiled letting them in.

Once they were inside, Lucy shut and locked her front door. She left to her bedroom but just before she closed her bedroom door she said, "Why don't you guys catch up with Na-kun? You guys might actually have somethings in common." She smiled.

After she left it was kinda awkward and quiet. Well, except for purrs from Happy, since Natsu was scratching under his chin.

"I know something you all have in common!!" Happy shouted happily,

"What is it Happy?" Erza asked, now intrigued to see what the cat will say.

"All of you care for Lushy!" Happy cheered proudly,

"I'm not sure Cha-" Gray started but was interrupted by Natsu.

"I care about everyone in the guild." Natsu said simply. It surprised Erza and Gray more than you know. They wouldn't have believed it, if they hadn't heard him say it himself. Happy just had a smug look on his face and then a mischievous grin.

"I bet you care about her more though." Happy chuckled mischievously.

"What are you getting at cat?" Lucy asked with a hard glare gripping Happy's ear roughly.

After getting dressed she came out to hear Natsu say he cared about everyone in the guild. Then Happy just had to ruin the moment, which made her inwardly face palm. But when she heard Happy say that Natsu cared about her more than anyone else, her face was darker than Erza's hair.

"Are you blushing Lushy?" Happy giggled flying out of her grip.

"I-I'm not!" She defended, her face growing darker.

"She liiiiiiikes him~" Happy said in a singsong voice.

"Stupid cat!!" Lucy screamed. She ran after Happy, who was flying away from her.

"Natsu!! Save me!!" Happy shouted, crying anime tears.

Natsu chuckled at his two friends. When Lucy was running past him, he grabbed her arm, bringing her unto his lap.

Her face turned 50 shades of red at this point. She jumped off his lap and sat next to him.

"Just say what you guys are doing here before I embarrass myself." Lucy murmured looking to her left at Erza and Gray.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a job." Erza said regaining her composure.

"Sorry, Na-kun was already gonna take me on one." Lucy sighed.

"They could come with us!! Right Natsu?" Happy suggested.

"If they don't do something stupid." Natsu shrugged.

"Then it's settled!!" Lucy giggled.

"Can I see the request?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gave her the request and Lucy read it over. She pouted at the request.

"Na-kun, I'm not an S-Class wizard." She pouted.

"I'm a S-Class wizard, Erza's a S-Class wizard and Gray is somewhat there." Natsu said.

"W-Well, I still can't go." Lucy stuttered.

"Why not, Lushy?" Happy asked.

"Is it because it's cursed?" Natsu asked, knowing that was the reason.

"N-No." Lucy stuttered looking away.

"Well, since you don't wanna go you can't get that gold key reward." Natsu sighed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go on that mission!!" Lucy said jumping out of the couch.

Erza, Gray and Happy sweat dropped at how easy she was to bribe. Natsu chuckled at how weird she was being.


	11. Gahuna Island

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Aw..man!!" He exclaimed.

After packing a small amount of stuff, including Erza, they walked to Hargeon, at the docks, to find someone to take them to Gahuna Island.

"As much as I want the key, should we really go to a cursed island?" Lucy asked as they walked.

"We must help these people, Lucy. Abd we have already accepted the job, it would be rude to not show up." Erza said.

"Your just scared, Lushy." Happy snickered, flying over her head.

"Shut it!!" Lucy snapped at him.

"Do we have to go by boat?" Natsu groaned.

"Well we can't swim there." Lucy sighed.

"Is that the girl who'll change Chaos?"

"She's pretty cute."

"I wouldn't mind her _changing_ me, if you know what I mean."

"Na-kun! This way!!" Lucy giggled. She grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him along the docks.

When she wasn't paying attention, he looked back to the guy that was checking out Lucy and gave him a deadly glare.

He turned back to the excited blonde and picked her up. "Na-kun!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

He put her on his shoulders and held her thighs. Lucy began giggle, a blush decorating her features. She wore a big smile. Obviously very happy.

"Let's go!!" She exclaimed happily.

Natsu chuckled at her and continued walking. Gray and Erza walking behind him and Happy flying by Lucy.

When they arrive at the docks, Natsu took Lucy off his shoulders so they can find someone to take them to Gahuna Island. Much to Natsu's despair, they are looking for someone to take them by boat.

They split up in two groups to find a boat faster. Natsu, Happy and Lucy, Gray and Erza.

After searching for so long they ended up not finding a way to get to the island. Either because they were to scared to go to the cursed island or because they saw Natsu.

"I guess, I won't be getting that key." Lucy pouted sitting on a ledge.

"It's not about the reward Lucy. It's about helping the people of that island." Erza said sternly.

"Yeh. I'm sorry." Lucy grumbled.

"I sensed your distress Lucy." A smooth voice said.

A flash of light appeared, along with a ringing of bells. With that, Leo the Lion, also known as Loke the womanizer, showed up.

He held Lucy's hand gently and kissed the back of it, earning a playful box on the shoulder from Lucy.

"Guys, this is Leo the Lion." Lucy said.

"But you can call me Loke." Loke said.

"He's one of my golden keys. Really rare and really strong. Which is why I wanted that golden key in the reward." Lucy smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet friends of Lucy." Loke said with a bow.

"Especially beautiful females, such as yourself." He said placing a kiss at the back of Erza's hand.

"He's in for it now." Gray sweat dropped.

Erza watched Loke sternly. Her gaze staring right into his soul. Loke flinched, and went back to Lucy's side immediately. "I'll be back at the Celestial World." He whispered into her ear before disappearing.

"Magic?" A male asked. His face filled with both shock and uncertainty.

"Are you guys wizards?" He asked hesitantly.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered.

"You wouldn't be..going to rid the island of its curse, would you?" He asked.

"We are, actually." Lucy said.

"Get on." He said making room on his boat.

"Yay!! Let's go!" Lucy giggled, pulling both, Natsu and Happy with her on the boat, Erza and Gray following behind.

**~~~Le TimeSkip~~~ Brought to you by Lucy taking care of a motion sick Natsu**

"So, why did you decide to take us when you found out we were mages?" Erza asked.

"My name is Bobo." Bobo started.

"That's a weird name." Gray murmured, earning a hit on the head by Erza.

"Long ago, I was a man of that island... That awful cursed island." Bobo said.

"Say... What is the curse?" A curious Happy asked.

A moment if silence befell them as they waited eagerly for his reply. Natsu buried his face deeper into Lucy's stomach, Lucy clung to his cape, Happy clung to Lucy, Erza waiting patiently, and Gray getting a bit impatient.

"The tragedy will fall upon you, too. That's what it means to go to that island!" Bobo said.

"Do you really think you can remove the curse?" Bobo asked, "The demon curse?!" The wind blew at that moment showing a demonified arm.

All of them was shocked, Lucy, Natsu and Happy not so much since Natsu's hands change to dragon like paws when he wants them too. But they were all still surprised since Bobo doesn't know magic and he wasn't a dragon slayer, so it could only be the actual curse.

"It's come into view!" Bobo announced upon seeing the island.

"Galuna Island!" Happy murmured.

They all turned to see the island actually, in their sights. "By the way, Bobo..." Lucy said turning back to the male only to see that he had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!" Lucy gasped.

"Did he fall over?!" Gray asked worriedly.

"He couldn't have fallen over. A sailor wouldn't go out to see with out, first, learning to swim." Erza noted.

"You've gotta be kidding me!! What happened to him?!" Gray asked.

At that moment, the waves began picking up. "Whoa! What's going on?!" Gray asked.

Lucy clung to herself as she watched a big wave come up behind Gray. Her body shaking as an image of her father flashed throw her mind.

She would always imagine her father as different types of things. As fire that would burn her skin everytime she went near it, as ice that would freeze her in place when he gazed or even glance at her and as waves that would drown her no matter what.

She shook violently, her body rocking the boat slightly. No one seems to have noticed her frazzled state since the boat had already been shaking because of the waves and because their trying to find a way to keep themselves alive.

She shut her eyes tightly and held her head between both her hands. She sobbed quietly, fear overpowering all her senses.

Natsu smelled salt, and being out at sea you would think that's what he would smell but he smelled tears. More precisely Lucy's tears.

He immediately looked at Lucy to see her curled up in a ball, holding her head and crying. He stumbled over to her and plopped down in front of her.

"Lucy.." He whispered. She hesitantly looked up at him. He felt like he was being stabbed over and over again. Seeing her pained face wasn't something he wishes to see.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, for a hug. She clung to him like a lifeline. Happy realizing why Natsu went to Lucy, went over to the two and squeezed between them. They held each other tightly, Gray and Erza preparing themselves as a big wave came crashing down on them all.

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open. He tried getting up but realized something was him holding down a bit. He looked to his right to see Lucy in his arms, her face still held pain. Memories of before ran through his mind, causing a sigh to escape his lips.

He looked around to realize that it was just, him, Happy and Lucy. He eyebrows furrowed as he wondered where Erza and Gray could have gone. Now, a sigh of frustration left his lips.

He carefully got up, holding Lucy so she doesn't fall. He picked her up bridal style as she held a sleeping Happy tighter in her on unconscious state.

He began walking through the forest of the island, hoping to find the village quickly. On his way he was _lucky_ enough to find Erza and Gray, so they went on their way to the village of the cursed island.

Upon arrival, they were met with a huge wooden wall. On what seemed to be the entrance it had a small keep out sign which confused the small group of wizards.

"Um.. Can you please open up?! We're here to help!" Lucy shouted loud enough so they should have been able to hear her. The blonde had woken up, along with Happy, a while after Natsu had found Gray and Erza.

"Who's there?" They heard a male ask. Two males with robes and hoods on were standing above the wall looking down at them.

"We're from the Fairy Tail wizard guild!" Lucy shouted up at them.

"We saw your request and came to assist you in your problem." Erza said firmly.

"I want to see everyone's marks." One male spoke.

Lucy put up her right hand — showing her pink guild mark, Natsu slipped his cape off his right shoulder — showing his midnight blue including black lining guild mark, Gray lifted his shirt to the left of his chest — showing his dark blue guild mark, Erza showed her blue guild mark located on the middle of her left upper arm and Happy turned around, removed his green bag to show his green guild mark located on his back.

"They look like their for real." One male said after sharing a look with the other.

"Hm.."

"Both you women! Take off your clothes!" One said from atop the wall.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy protectively and held her close his chest, glaring at the male who dared suggest that. "Is that the required procedure to enter the gate?" Erza inquired.

"What the fuck!?!" Natsu snarled causing the two males to flinch back.

"Um.. Sorry, I got carried away." The male apologized quickly.

"Come in! We'll call the headman!" They said. The gate lifted, granting them entrance.

"I bid you welcome." The headman spoke.

**A/N:**

**I sincerely apologize for taking so long to post for my stories, including this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best to post the next one soon.**

**_Soyōnara! _**


	12. Gahuna Island 2

_"Come in! We'll call the headman!" They said. The gate brand lifting granting them entrance.__"I bid you welcome." The head man spoke._ Behind the head man were all the villagers. All of them - the headman included - had on capes with hoods covering their bodies and faces.

"You must be the Fairy Tail wizards, that have come to rid us of this curse." He spoke.

Natsu kept Lucy close to him. His chest pressed against her back as she huddled further into him, Happy in her arms. Erza and Gray standing on either sides of them.

"We must show you something." He said, "Everyone remove your capes and hoods!"

Everyone began to discard of the capes and hoods that were originally covering their bodies. The capes fell to the floor and the small group of wizards, eyes widen at the sight.

All the people of the island had demonified body parts, just like the male they had recently met.

"Look at his sideburns, Lushy!" Happy exclaimed excitedly.

"Er.. No, that is not what I wanted to show you." The head man sweat dropped.

"Did this surprise you?" He asked. "Everything on this island including dogs, birds, everything is affected with this very same curse!"

"I don't want to doubt you, but on what basis do you call this a _curse_?" Gray asked. "Couldn't it be a disease or something..?"

"We've been seen by dozens of doctors." The Head man said. "There is no disease in the world like it."

"Besides... The reason we appear like this has something to do with the magic of the moon."

"The magic of the moon?" Lucy asked.

"Originally, this island was known for gathering in the moonlight and glowing brilliantly and beautifully as the moon itself!" The head man exclaimed. "But several years ago, the moon suddenly began turning a shade of purple."

"Purple?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. "I've never seen a moon do that before." Happy chirped.

"Every outsider has said the same thing, but... Even now, the moon as seen from the island is purple." The head man said. "And when the purple moon comes out, we all transform."

At that statement the clouds begin to part. "The moon's coming out!" Happy warned.

"It really is purple." Lucy gasped. Natsu watched the moon with wide eyes. "It's a pretty sickening color." Erza said.

"This is the curse of the moon magic." As the head man said that he shouted right after. All the villagers came right after him. Shouting and screaming in agony as the moon shone above them.

After the screams died down it was left with an eary silence as the mages before them were left gaping and wide-eyed at their sudden transformation.

"Forgive us for scaring you... Whenever the purple moon appears in the sky, we take these ugly demon forms!!" The head man said. "If you don't call this a curse, what do you call it?!"

The villagers began to sob and cry sorrowfully. Before long the wizards left to a hut they could stay in until they could complete the mission.

* * *

The next morning the wizards were leaving the hut to start their mission. "Up early I see." One of the villagers said. He was upon the gate to open or close it. Erza smiled at the gate keeper and nodded. The gate keeper opened the gate and the wizards walked out. "Good luck and stay safe!" He had called out.

"The head man said we have to destroy the moon, and frankly that's impossible." Lucy sighed once they were out of earshot of the village and the gate keeper. "How are we supposed to complete the mission?"

Erza sighed knowing the blonde had a point. "Destroying the moon will be impossible, so we must investigate the island to find the real reason of all this." The group continued to trudge through the thick foliage.

After only a couple of minutes the group felt the ground rumbling a bit. "A giant rat!!" Happy squeaked pointing to the rat staring at them all. It looked as tall as a two story building and as wide as one too while standing on its hind legs. Natsu stared at the giant rat for a second. The others shared skeptical glances, wondering what Natsu was doing staring at such a huge rat. The rat suddenly held its breath and let out a stinky gas, AKA its stinky breath.

The group doubled over at the disgusting smell. "Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked lifting him off the floor by his arm. "His nose is more sensitive since he's a dragon slayer remember." Happy's voice was a bit funny to Lucy since he was holding his nose. "Let's just get outta here. This big rat is annoying with that stink breath." Gray said before running off, Erza right behind him. Lucy, with the help of Happy, placed Natsu on her back. Steadying herself with Natsu on her back was a bit hard but she was quick to follow Erza and Gray with Happy following beside her.

They continued their run until they came upon an old ruin in the other wise bear forest. Angry at the fact that the giant rat was still chasing after them, Gray waited until Lucy had passed with Natsu on her back to place his hands on the ground. "Ice make: Floor" And with that the floor had turned to ice. This caused the rat to slip and fall.

"A temple." Erza said spotting the old temple before them. "We should investigate it." Lucy said letting Natsu climb off her back. "Let's go Gr-" Lucy cut herself short when she saw Gray beating up the unconscious rat. "Gray... please leave the rat alone. It's already unconscious." Gray grunted as he continued to kick the rat. "No way! I'm getting in my hits while I have the chance!" Happy also went in and began getting his own hits in, causing the blonde to face palm.

"Happy... Gray..." Erza warned with authority in her voice. Gray shivered and stopped. He turned to Erza and saluted. This caused Lucy to giggle, a small snort followed. Natsu smiled softly at the blonde, finding her adorable. Happy flew over to the two and Lucy held him securely.

They all walked into the temple cautiously. "The place looks so old. Even the floors don't seem like they're willing to with-hold any pressure." Gray muttered. They all silently agreed. They went further into the temple, investigating.

Natsu ran his hands against the walls silently. He didn't know why he understood the writings but he did. A small hand was placed beside his and he looked to his left to see Lucy. "Do you recognise these writings?" She asked softly, almost a whisper. Her big brown orbs looked directly at him. He nodded his head slightly before dropping his hand. "It doesn't have any information that would be important to us." He murmured.

She nodded in response and dropped her hand. Just then, Happy called to her. She gave him smile before going to the blue furred flying cat. She walked over only to see Happy get a bone stuck in his throat. Lucy sighed at the silly neko. "Silly kitty." Lucy giggled. "Come on, open up." Happy opened his mouth and Lucy tried to take it out. When she finely dislodged the bone from Happy's throat, Lucy fell back.

Everyone realized and ran to try and catch the blonde. They all landed in a pile and stayed completely still, hoping to all Kami-sama that the floor doesn't break and they fall through. "Now, we're going to get up _very slowly_." Erza instructed and everyone gave a small nod, well except Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was the one who actually caught the blonde. Lucy had her hands flat on his chest and their faces were so close, their noses were touching. Erza and Gray had crashed into Natsu much to their fear.

Erza and Gray moved slightly and they heard a crack. Anime tears streamed down their faces as the floor caved in. "Happy!!" Natsu shouted and an _aye_ was returned. Lucy felt herself stop in mid air and was surprised to see that Natsu used his fire like rockets boots, just like when they fought Erigor. As for Erza and Gray, Happy caught Erza by his paws and wrapped his tail around Gray's waist.

They landed safely and Lucy thanked Natsu with a kiss on the cheek, while Erza and Gray thanked Happy. Happy flew over to Lucy to earn her praise, which Lucy did give. "Where are we?" Gray asked looking up from where they fell. "It must be some basement for the temple." Erza answered, her eyes also staring at the hole they fell through. It was too far up and if they were to scale the wall, there's no doubt they'd fall.

"Since we're here, let's explore a bit!" Happy stated excitedly. He flew off and Lucy followed quickly. Natsu followed Lucy, Erza followed Natsu and Gray followed Erza.

Happy flew into Lucy, crashing into her chest. She stumbled back a bit and Natsu caught her. "Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, her brows knitted together in worry while she stared down at the neko in her arms. "A-A MONSTER!!" Happy shrieked, shakely pointing to the monster frozen in ice in front of them. The mages looked up at the thing Happy was pointing at and froze. They're eyes widened to the size of saucers and they felt their souls leave their bodies. Well, except Natsu, who felt the need to protect Lucy and Happy from whatever danger the frozen thing might be.

"DELIORA!!!?"


End file.
